


If You Love Me, Let Me Go

by firecatwings



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecatwings/pseuds/firecatwings
Summary: Emma and Hook's relationship is starting to get a little bit rocky. One drunken night with Regina changes things with them forever. As soon as Emma finds her feelings for Regina, she finds herself pregnant. Will she stay with Hook for the sake of the baby? Or will she follow her heart to be with her true love?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 49
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo welcome to my first ever swanqueen fic! if you're here from my supercorp fics, yay! if not, that's cool too! fyi, as of starting this fic, i'm on 6x16 of ouat. anyway, i hope you enjoy!!

It's just a few drinks. Emma Swan thought to herself. A few drinks can't hurt anyone. If only she knew how she would be eating her words...

3 hours earlier

"Hey Mom," Henry said, walking through the door. "Can I have some help with my homework?"

"Yeah, sure kid. What subject?" Emma replied. He reached for his bag, then pulled out the paper.

"It's for English," he told her, then handed her the paper containing the instructions. As she started to read through the given instructions, he started talking again. "We're supposed to write an essay about love." (He made a fake retching sound before continuing). "I'm not quite sure where to start, so I figured I would ask you a little bit about you and Hook and see if that could help at all."

Emma felt her stomach lurch, "I'm flattered, but why not ask your grandparents? Their love has saved us all multiple times, it would make the most sense to ask them." 

He raised his eyebrows as if the answer was obvious. "Grandma is my teacher, Mom. I can't really use her as an example for this."

"Right," she said, suddenly realizing her mistake. Emma felt her insides crawl as she thought about her relationship with Hook. It was definitely nothing like her parents' relationship, who were so deeply in love. Nothing like that at all. She scoffed, thinking about it even more. Emma and Hook did have a few romantic moments together, and she used to feel really happy around him. But that happiness had been fading over time. She could feel it deep down, but could never bring herself to say it out loud or to break it to him. She wasn't even sure she was in love with him anymore.

"Uh, Mom?" Henry interrupted her train of thought. 

"Oh. Right. Love. Uh, it's a bit complicated. It definitely has its ups and downs. For Hook and me, we just had that initial attraction to one another. It started out as just lust, but eventually it love grew between us too." She explained to him. 

He looked confused for a moment, then nodded. "Thanks, Mom!" He said, running off to his room to start writing. She gave him a thumb's up in response.

After he left, she sat down to contemplate what she said a little bit more. On one hand, it just made sense for her and Hook to be together. They had been through a lot together, and they definitely had a lot of chemistry. So why shouldn't Emma be in love with him? She tried to find so many answers to that question, but it seemed impossible to find one.

"I'm kinda worried about her, Snow." Regina said to her friend. The other woman looked her in the eye.

"I'm not. If something was seriously wrong, I think she would come to me. I'm her mother," Snow replied. 

Regina held back a scoff. "Yeah, she would tell you if something was seriously wrong. But we both know Emma well enough to know that if there's trouble, she'll isolate herself. She hasn't been returning my texts as frequently, and I've noticed how down she looks when she drops Henry off at my place. I'm worried." 

Snow widened her eyes, but said nothing. 

"I have to go," Regina said to her. "I'll see you later!" With that, she magicked herself back to her own place. 

As soon as she got there, she went to her room to think a little bit more about things. 

"Gina!" Piped a familiar voice at the door. 

Shit. Regina thought. She had forgotten that her sister was coming over today. 

"Coming, Zelena!" She called back, quickly getting up and running to the door. "Hi!" She greeted her. 

Her sister gave her a warm smile. "So, are you going to show me the movie that the people here made about me in Oz?" She asked. 

Regina chuckled, suddenly remembering. "Yes, we're going to watch The Wizard of Oz today. But be prepared, those writers did not do you justice," she said to her. 

She lead her to the living room, where she pulled out The Wizard of Oz DVD for them to watch together. After putting it in the player, she grabbed the remote to turn on the TV. Together, they sat on the couch and slowly relaxed into the movie...

"Bullshit!" Zelena shouted as the movie ended. "As if Dorothy could really defeat me with water!"

"I did warn you," Regina replied, laughing. 

"So, what's been distracting you?" Zelena asked her. 

Regina choked on her own spit. "Nothing-"

"Gina, you had your 'overthinking' face when you answered the door. What is it?" Zelena replied with a smug look on her face.

Regina sighed, then told her. "It's Emma," she said. "I'm worried about her. She just hasn't been herself, but she won't talk to anyone about it."

"I think I know what you need to do," Zelena said, smirking. 

Regina raised one eyebrow. "And what exactly is that?"

"Have a girls' night out! You, me, Belle, Ruby, Snow, and Emma! It'll be the perfect place for her to vent about her problems after she's had a few drinks!" Zelena exclaimed. 

"Y'know what? I think that just might work, I'm gonna call her." Regina replied, smirking. 

"Well then I'll be seeing you tonight," Zelena said. She waved goodbye, then magicked herself away. 

After a few minutes of calling everyone else Zelena had suggested, Regina took a deep breath, then called Emma's number.

"Yeah?" Emma said.

"Hi Emma," Regina replied. "I'm calling you to invite you to go out tonight. With Zelena, Belle, Ruby, Snow, and me. We'll make it a girls' night. And before you worry about Henry, your father has already agreed to watch him for the night. So, are you in?" 

Emma let out a long breath. "I don't know if I'm really in the mood to be going out tonight,"

Regina scoffed, "Miss Swan, it has been way too long since all of us got together, and everyone is free tonight. It won't be the same without you," 

Emma sighed again, "Fine, I'll be there. What time?"

"10. See you then!" Regina replied, then hung up.

As much as Emma wanted to stay home to think more about her Hook problem, it might be fun to go out tonight.

It's just a few drinks. She thought to herself. A few drinks can't hurt anyone. If only she knew how she would be eating her words...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N i hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N if you don't understand the major pitch perfect reference in this chapter, i'm disappointed

"Emma!" Everyone yelled as the blonde entered the bar. 

"Hi..." she replied quietly. She still wasn't really in the drinking mood tonight. 

"Emma, you've got to catch up to your mom!" Zelena called out. Emma looked at the group of women waiting for her. But Snow White was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?" She asked. 

Regina smirked, then turned her head to gesture to Snow White drunkenly singing karaoke on the stage. When she turned back to face Emma, she raised one eyebrow then held up a shot glass for Emma to take. 

"Alright then," Emma said, walking over to her. She sat down next to Regina, then tipped her head back swiftly as she downed the shot. "Let's catch up," 

A few shots later the rest of the girls joined Snow on the stage. 

"Took you guys long enough," Snow said, slurring her words. She fell on top of Belle.

"Y'know, I'll take her back," Belle told the rest of them. 

"Who's up first?" Ruby asked, looking like she was getting ready to fall over. 

Emma took off her signature red jacket, handed it to Regina, then stepped up to the mic. "I'll go," she said, smirking. Instead of singing one of the songs from the karaoke machine, she thought of some other lyrics. She raised one eyebrow first, smirking at her group of friends before starting to sing.

"It's goin' down

Fade to Blackstreet

The homie's got RB collab creations

Bump, like acne no doubt

I put it down, never slouch 

As long as my credit can vouch, a dog couldn't catch me

Straight up

Tell me who could stop when Dre makin' moves

Attrating honey's like a magnet

Givin' 'em eargasms

With my mellow accent

Still movin' this flavor

With the homie's blackstreet and Teddy

The original rumpshakers"

Emma froze, not quite sure what came out of her mouth. Then continued singing,

"Shorty get down, good lord

Baby got 'em open all over town"

She walked over the her friends, and motioned for them to join her on stage. Emma pointed at each person individually, completely disregarding how all the alcohol in her brain was affecting her. Eventually, the whole group was singing together. In her drunken state, she got the audience to sing along as well. In the mob of people, Emma found her mother dancing on a table to them singing. 

After the song ended, they stumbled off the stage and rejoined Snow and Belle. 

"You guys did great!" Belle told them.

"I wasn't expecting that, Emma," Snow slurred.

"Oh, I don't think any of us were expecting that," Regina said. She looked Emma straight in the eye, "All right, now that we've all had a few drinks. It's time for you to tell us what's been bothering you,"

"Oh. That." Emma replied, drunk enough to be open with them, but sober enough to understand what they wanted her to talk about. "It's Hook." She took a long, deep breath in. For a moment, she forgot where she was and it almost seemed like just her and Regina together. "It's hard to explain. It just feels like I should be head over heels in love with him, but I'm just not. Like, we definitely had a spark in the beginning. But it just doesn't feel right being with him. He's not the one for me." 

"Emma..." Regina said softly, looking her in the eye. "Thank you for telling me," 

"Okay, enough talk about my love life," Emma replied, feeling awkward. "We came here for a girls' night, so let's have a girls' night!" She tapped the bar table impatiently for someone to come over. "Shots all around!" She snapped as soon as the bartender came over. He rolled his eyes, but went and got their drinks for them. Emma downed her shot. 

"We should do more karaoke!" Zelena slurred, taking her shot. Ruby nodded in agreement, downing her shot. This time, Snow was able to join them. So her and Belle walked up too.

"You wanna go?" Regina asked Emma, as they were the only two left still sitting. 

Emma shook her head no, "Not really," she admitted. "I think it'd be more fun to watch my mom attempt to sing something without vomiting,"

Regina laughed, then grinned at the other woman. "It'll definitely be fun to watch."

A few rounds of shots later, Emma and Regina decided to join the group on the stage again. This time however, everyone was too drunk to understand what they were doing. Snow had already passed out, so Zelena magicked her home before she became too drunk herself to not be able to use magic safely. Others were showing signs of passing out too.

"I think we need to call it a night," Emma slurred. Ruby nodded in agreement. She got out her phone and called Granny to pick her up, seeing as none of them would be able to drive in this condition. 

"I'm veeeery glad you could come out tunight," Regina slurred, looking like she was about to fall over. 

"She's here, but her car only fits three people," Ruby said to everyone. Zelena and Belle quickly walked out the door so they could beat Emma and Regina to the car. Ruby followed them.

"Is she gonna come back?" Emma asked.

"I don't think so," Regina replied. "Isokthough," making it one word.

"Why? What's gonna happen?" She asked.

"I'll magic us back," Regina told her, then smiled. "I can do it,"

"But it's not safe," Emma protested. Regina shrugged,

"It's only unsafe if you're a coward," she drunkenly replied. Emma put her hands on her hips,

"I AM NOT A COWARD!" She yelled. 

Regina smirked, then held her arm out for Emma to grab it. Despite Emma having her own magic and ability to take herself home, she felt much safer clinging to Regina. She waved her arm, surrounding them both in purple smoke to teleport. 

It was clear that they weren't where she intended to be. 

"Shit, what is this dark place?" Emma asked. 

"I'm sorry, I must not have got us to the right place." Regina replied. "I can't get us out until I can see," 

Instead of giving a response, Emma let out a sob as tears started to fall down her face.

"Oh no! Emma, I swear I'll get us out of this! I'll get you back home!" Regina reassured her. 

Emma used her magic to create light. It looked like they were in the library elevator.

"No, I don't want you to take me home." Emma said clearly. This time, she didn't slur her words, despite her intoxicated state of mind. She looked at Regina with a fire in her eyes.

"Then, what do you-" Regina asked, but was cut off with Emma pressing their lips together. "Emma," Regina said, breaking apart. "You're with Hook."

"I don't care," Emma said, kissing her again. "I want you right now. I don't care how much alcohol I've had. I need you right here and now." 

Instead of replying, Regina let herself be pressed against the wall by the blonde. Her head was unclear, but all she could think about was how great it felt to be kissing Emma Swan. 

Before long, both women had managed to remove their clothes, and were soon on the floor of the elevator.

"Emma, are you sure?" Regina asked, trying to think clearly. "Are you sure you want us to do this right here?" 

Emma pressed her mouth against her's, then nodded in response.

Pretty soon, the sounds that came from the elevator grew louder and louder as the night went on. It would be a miracle if either of the women could walk the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N yes the initial drunk sex was rushed, what about it? it's called being a lazy writer


	3. Chapter 3

"Regina?" Emma asked, waking up with a start. She gasped as she saw where she was. They were both still in the elevator. Not to mention, neither of them had put their clothes on. 

"Emma?" Regina replied, opening her eyes. As soon as she noticed what was going on, she grabbed her clothes and covered herself.

"I'm facing this side and getting my clothes on, you face the other side," Emma said, her voice shaking. Regina just nodded.

As she was putting her clothes back on, it was tempting not to look at the other woman's naked body. Regina shivered, noticing all the hickey's left on her body from the previous night. 

"We need to talk," Emma said, pulling her shirt back on over her head.

"Yeah," Regina agreed. 

Both women turned to face each other. 

"We were drunk-" Regina began.

"It was a mistake." Emma said as well. "It can't happen again-"

"Agreed." Regina replied. 

Both women nodded. 

"This never happened," Emma said, her voice getting shaky again. Half of her wished that were true. The other half looked at Regina, and longed to feel her body again. She wanted to press her lips against her's. She wanted to slowly run her fingers down her stomach. She wanted to softly caress her breasts. She wanted to leave more marks on her body. She wanted to take her fingers and put them right in Regina's-

"Emma?" Regina asked, breaking her train of thought. 

"Y-yeah?" Emma replied, determined to keep her eyes locked on Regina's.

"I was asking you what you think we should tell the others," she answered.

"Oh..." she said, thinking. "I don't think we should tell them. My mom definitely wouldn't like it."

Regina frowned. Even though they both said that it couldn't happen again. That it was just a drunken mistake. But she didn't want it to be. Taking a quick glance at Emma's body, she wanted it to happen again. She shook away those thoughts, then agreed with her.

"Right," Regina said. "We'll just go back to normal and act like this never happened," 

"Yeah, I'll just-" Emma started, then groaned. "Actually, can we say that I was too drunk to go home and just spent the night at your place? Hook's gonna wonder why I didn't come home last night,"

"Yeah, sure," Regina replied. 

"Great. We never speak of this again, deal?" Emma said, holding her hand out. Regina raised her eyebrows sexily,

"Considering that neither of us have washed our hands since last night, I'm not gonna shake your hand," she said with a smirk. "But deal."

Emma felt her cheeks getting red. "Gotta go!" She said quickly. 

With that, she waved her hand and magicked herself back to her own place. Hook was waiting for her on the couch.

"Emma!" He said, relieved. "I got home last night and you and Henry were gone. I saw your note, but you didn't come back so I got worried!"

"Sorry about that," Emma replied. "I had a bit too much to drink, so I spent the night at Regina's,"

"Well, now that you're here..." He said, smirking.

Emma knew where he was trying to go, so she shut him down. "I'm gonna sleep some more. I have the worst hangover."

"Gina! Do tell the details!" Zelena piped, her eyes wide.

"We agreed not to tell anyone, so you cannot say a word. Understand?" Regina replied.

"Yes yes, go break a promise and beg me not to do the same thing. Got it," she said, smirking. Regina gave her a look that could've killed. "Oh all right! I won't say anything!" Zelena said, putting her hands in the air. Her sister seemed satisfied.

"So, y'know how you all practically left Emma and me out to dry last night? I attempted to magic us home. Considering the amount of alcohol I had, it wasn't the best idea. So we ended up in the library elevator." She took a deep breath at this part. Emma wouldn't be happy if she knew that Regina had told Zelena about what they had done. But at the same time, this wasn't something Regina could keep to herself. And besides, despite everything that had happened in the past, Regina trusted Zelena.

"Well?" Zelena asked, hands shrugging in the air. She wanted to hear the end of this.

Regina continued on. "We were both drunk, and then we had sex in the elevator."

Zelena was at a loss for words. Her mouth hung open in shock. Half of her was thinking 'about time' as she always felt that there was some unsaid chemistry between them. The other half didn't think that they would actually get together.

"Please say something," Regina begged. It felt like torture to watch Zelena silently process the information she was given.

"Wow," she said after another moment of silence. She then smirked. "Good job, sis." Her grin grew wider and wider as Regina's face turned more and more red.

"Remember, not a word of this to anyone." Regina reminded her.

"I know, I know," Zelena replied, rolling her eyes. She leaned closer to her with an excited look in her eyes. "So are you going to do it again?"

"Oh god no," Regina said immediately, then thought for a minute. "I mean, we can't. She's with Hook, and besides, we're both straight. It was just a drunken mistake."

At that point, Zelena let out a snort during her howl of laughter. "You, straight?" she said, still laughing. "Regina, you're as straight as a circle,"

"I-" Regina tried to argue with her, but she couldn't. She tried to come up with so many arguments, and proof that she was indeed straight. But how she had looked at Emma this morning, and how it had felt last night, there was no way that Regina was straight.

"Last night, she said she wasn't very happy with Hook," Zelena pointed out. "You should go for it!"

Regina looked at her as if she were crazy. "No," she said. "Having sex with a woman and having feelings for a woman are two very different things. It was simply lust, there's no feelings there, nor will there ever be,"

"Sure," Zelena said, unbelieving. She took a long sip of her tea.

"I have no feelings for Emma," Regina said. She was determined to prove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N so, uh, i feel like i should say this as to explain things. you might already know this if you've read my supercorp fanfics lol. but i'm asexual! which means i feel no sexual attraction. so writing the parts that have sexual attraction in it is definitely difficult for me, as i don't know what it feels like. so if anyone has some tips for writing sexual attraction/horny-ness, i'm all ears! anyway, that's all!


	4. Chapter 4

"So... tell me more about yourself, Regina. I'm so pleased you asked me on this date,"

She silently groaned. It had been two weeks since her conversation with Zelena. Regina, being her stubborn self, had asked Dr. Whale out on a date in order to prove that she had no feelings for Emma. She was thinking about who to ask out, when he happened to pass her on the street, so she asked him out then and there. Seeing how it was going now, that was definitely a mistake.

"Regina?" He asked, snapping her back into reality.

"Y-yeah, I'm here," she said. "Uh, what exactly do you want to know?"

"What's your dating history been like for it to lead up to me here?" He asked.

Regina was taking a sip of her wine, which she then choked on at that question.

"Uh, there was someone back from the enchanted forest. Then I was married to King Dick-o-pald." She told him. He looked confused. She realized he didn't understand what she meant. "Leopald," she corrected herself. "Sorry about that, I think I've got a frog in my throat or something," Regina faked coughed. "Uh, after him was when I cast the curse that sent everyone here.... I had a small thing with Graham, and then there was Robin. And absolutely no one after that,"

"Are you sure? You really haven't been with anyone since him? 'Cause that was awhile ago,"

"Yes!" She snapped. "I haven't been with anyone since then. I have been with no one in any way, shape, or form, since Robin, until tonight!" Regina was seriously having to restrain herself from launching a fireball at him.

"All right, geez," he defended, hands in the air. She scowled at him, wanting nothing more than for this date to be done with.

"All right then, what was your relationship with the King like?" Dr. Whale asked.

Regina scoffed, "You're joking right?" She asked, laughing. He shook his head no. "You do realize that I was called the Evil Queen just after he died, so that should tell you just as much,"

"Okay then, let's stop talking about your ex's." He suggested. Regina raised her wine glass to that. "What made you decide to ask me out? Was it my looks, or my personality? Or both?" He asked, winking.

Regina coughed in response, which sounded a lot like "neither!"

"What was that?" He asked curiously.

"It was your smarts," she forced herself to say. "You're a doctor, both in my curse and from your world. I admire that a lot, so I thought to ask you out."

"Well, I was flattered. A bit shocked of course, considering that I am way out of your league! But still, flattered. So I think it's a good experience for both of us. However, I do not believe we that we are a good match in terms of romance," He said, looking down. Regina was gripping her glass so hard, it was a miracle she hadn't broken it yet. "On the contrary, I do believe that we would make a good match in other ways... if you'd like to get out of here and head back to my place? I mean, you must be dying to, obviously. So shall we finish dinner, or go now?"

Just then, Regina had never been more grateful for a text. Her phone chimed and she looked down.

Emma: hey, can I take Henry to your place later tonight? Or better yet, can I take him now?

She sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go. I have to pick up my son." She said to him, faking sadness. "That should cover dinner," she placed two 20 dollar bills on the table. As she exited, she got her phone out to reply to Emma.

Regina: you can take him over now. See you in a bit!

She had contemplated leaving a smiley face or a winking face emoji, but decided against it, feeling that it could have been interpreted wrong.

Knowing that Emma would most likely drive Henry over, Regina decided to magic herself home and wait for them. It would give her some extra time to get changed into something more casual. She wasn't in the mood to talk about her date. Especially when the purpose of it was to prove that she had no feelings for the blonde who would be coming over.

After she had changed, the doorbell rang shortly after.

"Emma, Henry," Regina greeted warmly, hugging her son. She drew in a deep breath, looking at Emma. Over the past two weeks, their interactions had been purposely short.

"Thank you so much for taking him tonight," Emma said to her. "I know I wasn't supposed to drop him off until tomorrow, but I needed to get him here."

"Why?" Regina asked curiously. "I mean, I'm fine taking him early. But I'm just curious why you wanted to bring him here tonight?"

She took a deep breath, then checked to make sure that Henry had gone to his room.

"I was using it as an excuse to get away from Hook... I was planning on breaking up with him tonight, but then he said he wanted to take me on a romantic ride on his ship. I couldn't bring myself to break his heart while he was about to do such a nice gesture... So I lied and said that I had to take Henry to you tonight, and that I was gonna take him for dinner on the way. So I took him out, and then texted you. If you had said no, I probably would've taken him to my parents' place," Emma explained.

Regina's heart skipped a beat as she heard Emma explain that she wanted to break up with Hook. As soon as she felt the butterflies in her stomach, she instantly shifted her thoughts to try to get rid of them.

"So then would you like me to bring Henry back to you a day early to make up for tonight?" Regina asked.

"Nah, then our schedule will get all messed up. He can just have an extra night here," she replied. "Anyway, I should be heading out. By the time I get back, I'll tell him that I'm too tired to go out and I'll head to bed."

"Good plan," Regina replied, looking down. She was disappointed that Emma didn't ask to stay here instead.

"Well, see ya!" Emma said, waving goodbye as she headed for the door.

"Emma, wait!" Regina called after her.

"Yeah?" Emma asked, turning around to face her.

Regina stared, her mouth gaping open. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't find the words. She wanted so badly to talk to her about their night in the elevator. Besides Zelena, she hadn't said a word about it out loud. Looking at her, a part of her wanted a repeat of what they had done. But of course, she was unable to express her desires at the moment.

"I, uh, just wanted to say that I hope it goes well! Breaking up with Hook!" She said. Emma gave her a soft smile,

"Me too," she said.

For just a small moment, it had seemed to Regina that Emma was about to ask to stay. After that moment ended, Emma walked through the door and left for her house.

This is stupid. Regina thought to herself. Why should I be hoping that she stays here with Henry and me? She contemplated some more before settling on an answer. Yes, I care for the woman. Which has nothing to do with what we did. I was just hoping that she would stay for her to avoid the awkwardness with Hook tonight. That's the only reason.

If she said it enough times, hopefully it would become true.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you all right, Emma? It just feels like you've been avoiding me lately. Is everything okay?"

Those words passed right through her. One week had passed since she was wished good luck in breaking up with Hook.

"Y-yeah, I'm good," she replied, not really paying attention.

"Are you sure? Because I've known you and loved you for long enough to know when something's up," Hook said to her.

Emma looked at him in desperation. She wanted to cut things off with him, but she cared about him enough to not want to break his heart. She felt that it would hurt him even more if she left without a reason, seeing as she was still trying to figure out the reason for why she wasn't in love with him.

"I'm sure, just a little stressed about..." she struggled to come up with something. "Uh, my mom's birthday is coming up. And my Dad and I are planning a party together. I've never been big on being a party planner, so it's been a little stressful,"

"Alright," he said, reaching his arm out to motion for Emma to lean on him.

She sighed, but thought it would be weird if she didn't. This was part of the reason why it would hurt so much to break up with him. He was so kind, and loving to her. She didn't want to crush his heart.

"Killian," she said as he placed his hand on hers. "What would it take for you to walk out on me?"

He laughed, "You're joking, right?" Emma shook her head no. He sighed, then thought for a bit. "Well, nothing really. I'm thinking of all the worst things I've done that you haven't walked out on me for, and there's really nothing that would stop my love for you. So I guess there's your answer; if we ever fell out of love. But I can't see that happening,"

She forced a smile.

"Why do you ask?" He then said.

"No reason," she lied, then added. "What would you do if I had feelings for someone else?"

The air fell flat in the room. Hook scooted back from her. "What the devil are you talking about?" He asked.

"I'm asking hypothetically," she told him. "What would you do?"

"Probably kill him," he joked, then finally decided to be serious with his answer. "Well, I don't really know. I can't see that happening, but I would respect your decision in the end. As long as you don't go and be with someone like the crocodile," he let out a snarl, thinking of what happened with Milah. "I would really hope that it wouldn't happen though, you've helped me become a better man. I'm honestly not sure what I would be like without you in my life."

A wave of guilt crashed over Emma. Half of her was screaming at her to get it done and over with, and just break up with him now. But the other half was paying attention to his face, and how he looked while he was talking about his love for her. As much as she wanted it to be, his feelings weren't enough for them to both be happy together. Emma knew that she had someone out there waiting for her, who she would love just as deeply as they loved her; but alas, this person was not Hook.

"I know you said that you were asking hypothetically, but is there someone else?" He asked anxiously.

"N-no," Emma stuttered, despite instantly thinking of the brunette whom she had been with just a few weeks before. "I have no feelings for anyone else." She convinced herself that the last part had been true. Emma may have enjoyed sex with Regina, but she definitely had no romantic feelings for her. Sure, she cared for her deeply, but Emma could never love her like that. And besides, as far as she knew, Regina wasn't into girls. And quite frankly, neither was she.

"All right then," he replied, then added. "What about you? What would it take for you to walk out on me? And what would you do if I had feelings for someone else?"

She wasn't quite sure how to answer that question. So instead, she simply shrugged and let her head rest on his shoulder once again. He wrapped his arm around her, and for a moment, it wasn't so bad. It almost felt as simple as a brother hugging a sister. That brief moment passed, as she felt him kiss her forehead.

"Emma, my love," he said softly. "Do you want to go to the bedroom?"

She knew he wanted it, as they hadn't done it since just before her night with Regina. But even though she didn't want to crush his heart, she had no problem letting him down sexually.

"No, I can't," she told him, instantly coming up with an excuse. "I need to pick up Henry from school,"

"Doesn't he ride the bus?" Hook asked. 

Emma wasn't sure how to lie her way out of this one, "The bus driver, uh, went on vacation,"

He groaned, "See, if these kids grew up on the sea, they would know how to not rely on a single person to transport them,"

She sighed in relief. The truth was, that Henry would actually be spending the night at David and Snow's place, and they would pick him up from the bus stop. But Hook didn't need to know that. She then waved him a quick goodbye and exited to her car.

She wasn't sure where she wanted to go, but it was anywhere but here. As soon as she hit the road, tears started streaming down her face.

Seeing Granny's diner, Emma decided to pull over and grab something to eat. She wiped the tears off from her face, then walked in.

"Emma?" Her eyes were immediately met by Regina's, who was waiting for an order.

"Regina," she replied, not expecting the brunette to be there. "Hi,"

"Hey, are you meeting someone here?" Regina asked. Emma shook her head no, hoping that she couldn't see the redness in her eyes from crying. Luckily, it didn't seem like she noticed, seeing as she continued on. "Me either, I promised my sister that I would pick her up a grilled cheese here."

Emma said nothing, but they made eye contact again. This time however, it seemed that Regina did notice something off about her,

"I have some lasagna at home in the oven for dinner, would you like to join me?" She asked.

Emma's heart skipped a beat, "I would love that," she replied.

"Great!" Regina said, her eyes lighting up. "Then I guess I'll meet you back at my place?"

"Perfect, I'll see you then!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Regina, thank you so much for inviting me over," Emma said as she sat down.

"Oh, no problem. If you weren't here, I would just be here by myself," Regina replied with a laugh. 

Regina almost felt an urge to touch Emma from under the table, so she was glad that they sat on opposite sides of the table.

"Emma," Regina began. "If you don't feel comfortable answering, that's fine, but I wanted to ask you if everything was all right? You seemed upset when I saw you at Granny's,"

Emma took a deep breath, "I appreciate you asking, but I don't want to dump all my problems on you," she replied. 

Regina looked at her sympathetically, "You wouldn't be dumping it all on me. I asked you, so I'm fine with listening to whatever you have to say." She reached across the table and placed her hand over Emma's, who took in a deep breath.

"It's the same problem that's been bothering me for awhile now: Hook. 'Cause, I do love him, and I care about him a lot. But I don't love him in the way that I should. These past few weeks though, all he's talked about is how much he loves me. And I don't want to break his heart, so every time I almost break up with him, I talk myself out of it." Tears came out of her eyes once again. 

Regina stood up, then walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around her from behind, then leaned down so their heads were next to each other. Emma let out another sob, but clung onto Regina's arms even tighter. 

"Emma," Regina said softly, "you can't keep putting his happiness above your own. You deserve to be happy, whether it be with someone or not." 

She nodded, and slowly loosened her grip on Regina's arms. "Sorry," she said, wiping her tears.

"Don't be sorry," Regina replied. "Never be sorry for something like this," 

"Thanks," Emma replied. She gave Regina a soft smile, then went back to her food. "This lasagna is really good," she said, giggling. 

"Well that's good," she said. "It'd be really awkward if it wasn't,"

Throughout their dinner, the topic of Hook soon became forgotten. 

"So had Henry ever heard of common Fairy Tales before he found the book?" Emma asked. "'Cause I've always wondered whether he had seen the Disney Snow White before?" 

"No," Regina chuckled. "At least not that I know of. I never showed him any Disney movies in fear that he would figure out my secret,"

"Wait... have you seen any Disney movies?" Emma asked curiously.

"A few," she admitted. "None that have to do with the people here. Unless you count Wizard of Oz, which I showed Zelena a few weeks ago. But that's not even Disney anyway," 

"Okay, you really need to watch Snow White and the Seven Dwarf's then," Emma said to her, laughing.

"I've been told that before," Regina scowled. "But honestly, I can't bring myself to see it,"

"Come on, you should do it," Emma encouraged. 

Regina saw the happiness in her eyes, then sighed. "Fine," she said. Only for you, she wanted to add, but didn't. 

The two women finished their dinner shortly after, then got ready to watch the movie,

"Emma," Regina said to her. "I don't have the DVD for it,"

"It's fine, I can figure it out. I just need two things: your laptop and one of Henry's video game consoles," Emma replied.

"His XBOX is in my room, I grounded him from it the other day for staying up too late playing it. And then my laptop is there too," she told her.

"Perfect," Emma replied, following Regina up to her bedroom. 

Once they walked through the doors, Emma went to the TV and checked the plugs in the back. Regina handed her the XBOX, and she disconnected one of the cords from it. She connected one end to the back of the TV, and connected the other to Regina's laptop. From there, she looked up a movie streaming site (it probably wasn't legal) and then pulled up Snow White and the Seven Dwarf's. 

"There we go!" She said triumphantly. 

"Are we watching it in here?" Regina asked. 

Emma shrugged, "I mean, I could set it up in your living room too, depending on what type of TV it is-"

"It's fine," Regina said, cutting her off. "Here is fine,"

With that, the two women crawled onto Regina's bed and turned to face the TV. The lights were turned off, then the movie started...

"What the hell is this bullshit?" Regina shouted, just a few minutes into the movie. "They act like I had no valid reason for hating her for all those years! They think I would try to kill a child because she was prettier than me?!"

"She's not prettier than you," Emma said, without thinking. She blushed, "I mean, it'd be weird to compare someone to my mom..."

Regina raised an eyebrow in response, then played the movie again. 

“Alright, not only is this doing me injustice, it’s doing your dad injustice too!” Regina yelled. “As if he would walk up to a random corpse and kiss it! And Snow White can’t talk to animals! She doesn’t even have magic!”

Emma laughed, “Come on, there’s just a little bit left.” 

Regina sighed, then played it again. Noticing Emma scooting closer, she felt something in her stomach. She wasn’t sure what it was, but it made her nervous. However, she didn’t move or say anything to her.

By the end of the movie, Emma had fallen asleep on Regina’s shoulder. She looked down on her, then smiled softly. She waved her hand and turned her laptop off with magic, so she wouldn’t have to disturb the sleeping princess. She also waved her hand to magically change both her and Emma into pajamas. 

After that, she carefully scooted down so they were both laying down. 

“Goodnight, Emma.” She whispered.

Within just a few moments, they both drifted into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma Swan woke up with a gasp, not knowing where she was. She looked at her surroundings, and saw that she was in Regina's room.

"Why am I-" she said aloud, then stopped herself as last night's memories came back to her. 

As she remembered watching the movie, and falling asleep, she looked next to her and was surprised to see that Regina wasn't right beside her. She almost felt disappointed by it. 

Emma stood up, then walked out of the room to head to the living room; she was planning on getting her phone to text Regina that she would be leaving soon. While walking through, she was met by something else.

"Good morning, Emma," said Regina, from the kitchen. 

The blonde was surprised to hear her voice, but turned to see her standing in the kitchen, still in pajamas. She was by the stove making pancakes.

"Regina?" Emma asked, shocked. 

"Perfect timing," she replied. "I'm almost done, you can just sit down if you'd like,"

"Alright then," Emma said, sitting down. 

She let out a chuckle as a plate of pancakes was brought to her. Regina got two cups of coffee, then joined her. 

"Hi," she said softly, resting her chin on her hands. 

"Hey," Emma said back, taking a sip of her coffee. "Regina, I don't mean to be rude, but what is this?"

"I dunno," she replied, shrugging. "I just thought it'd be nice to make you breakfast since you're here."

"Okay," Emma said, returning her smile. 

Throughout their breakfast, Regina kept noticing the same nervous feeling that she felt yesterday. Today though, it was much harder to make it go away. She also kept having to divert her attention away from gazing into Emma's eyes multiple times. After both women had finished their third helping, Regina had to pray that Emma wouldn't notice how often she shifted her gaze. 

As for Emma, she felt a slight tingle in her stomach every time she made eye contact with Regina. It didn't exactly go unnoticed, but Emma chose to attempt to repress it. She wasn't exactly sure what the feeling meant, but she knew that she didn't like it. 

"I should probably check something," she said as she felt the feeling flaring up again. 

Regina simply nodded as Emma stood up and walked to the living room where she had left her phone. She checked the time first, and saw that it was 9:30 in the morning. She then saw that her mother had called her once, and also texted her.

Hey Emma! What time are you picking Henry up?

Emma typed out a quick reply.

Sorry I missed your call! I can be there in around 30 minutes, sound good?

Snow sent back a thumb's up emoji in response.

Emma walked back to the table to join Regina again, she quickly waved her hand and magically changed from pajamas into her regular clothes.

"Regina," she began. "Thank you so much for everything. For the dinner last night, for watching the movie with me, for breakfast this morning, but I need to go. Henry's at my parents and I said I would pick him up in half an hour."

She wasn't sure if she imagined it, but Regina looked sad for a moment, then went back to normal.

"Alright," she replied. "And no problem, it was a pleasure."

Emma leaned in to hug her goodbye, but failed to turn her head to the side, resulting in their foreheads touching.

"Sorry-" they both said at the same time. Then they each chose to lean to one side, attempting to try again. Once they realized their mistake, both women backed away awkwardly.

"Well, uh, see ya!" Emma said, waving goodbye.

"Yeah... bye!" Regina said back, waving. 

With that, Emma walked out to her car to drive to her parents' house to pick up Henry.

Regina stood by the window and watched the yellow bug exit the driveway and hit the road. As soon as it was out of sight, she let out a deep sigh.

"What the hell am I gonna do?" She said aloud, putting her hand against her forehead.

Despite the fact that Emma was perfectly capable of magicking herself there, and arriving instantly, she preferred to drive sometimes. This of course, being one of those times. It gave her the chance to think about everything. Her first thought was Hook, whom she hadn't thought of since her dinner last night with Regina. As her desire to break up with him grew bigger and bigger, the act of breaking up would become harder and harder. She needed to do it soon, though. She would have to pick a good time, where they could be alone. He would probably need a few days to recover, so she also decided that she would wait until he had nothing important going on in the near future.

Emma's second thought was about Regina, and the night they had together all those weeks ago. Neither of them had spoken a word about it to each other, but the thought came up whenever they were together. And since last night, she did have the new feeling come up. She still wasn't sure what it was, but she could feel that it wasn't something she wanted it to be. 

By the time she arrived at her parents' place, she had cleared her head for the most part. 

She walked up to the doorstep and walked in.

"Hi, guys!" Emma called as she stepped inside.

"Hi, Mom!" Henry replied, he was already waiting for her. 

"Emma!" Her parents greeted her. She embraced their hug as they came up to her.

"Alright, Kid," she said to Henry. "You ready to head home?" He nodded, then waved goodbye to his grandparents. Emma gave them a quick thank-you for watching him, then they both went out to her car.

The ride home, Emma had to concentrate her thoughts carefully not to think about what she had thought on her way here. Instead, she tried to focus on Henry telling her about his time spent with his grandparents. 

When they arrived, Emma sighed in relief in knowing that Hook wouldn't be home today. She knew that he was doing something with his crew on his ship.

Henry headed straight for his bedroom once he walked in, Emma assumed to play his video game. She reached in her back pocket to text her parents a thank-you again for having him over, but when she reached, there was nothing there.

"Damn it!" She said, realizing that she had left her phone at Regina's. "Henry!" She called. "I'll be right back! I'm gonna go to your other mom's place and get my phone!"

He yelled back an okay, then went back to his game. 

Emma thought of Regina's place, then magicked herself there instantly.

"Emma?" Regina said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I left my phone," she replied, chuckling. Regina gave a soft chuckle as well.

Emma walked back to the living room to find her phone exactly where she had left it. "Got it!" She said aloud. 

Regina walked into the living room to see her before she left. Just as she raised her hand to wave goodbye, Zelena magicked herself into the living room.

"Oh hello, Emma!" She said brightly, then turned to her sister. "Gina! I saw Dr. Whale on the street, he was talking about how you guys went on a date together. That's not true, is it?"

Regina's eyes went big. She hadn't planned on anyone finding out. 

"Uh-" she hesitated, but was cut off by Emma.

"You and Dr. Whale?!" She said, more aggressive than intended.

"Oh," Zelena mumbled to herself, smirking at the two girls.

"Well, it's complicated," Regina defended.

Emma found herself glaring intensely, but she wasn't sure why. "Dr. Whale? What the hell did you see in him?" 

"It was a mistake-" she was cut off again.

"Out of all the people in Storybrooke, you chose him?" Emma yelled angrily. 

"I'll see myself out," Zelena said awkwardly, magicking herself out.

"Well what the hell do you care?" Regina yelled back, snarling.

"Oh I don't know," Emma replied sarcastically. "Maybe the fact that he dated my mom, maybe the fact that he's not good for you!"

"How should you know what's good for me?" Regina yelled, getting more and more upset by the minute.

Emma let out a short mix between a yell and a scream. If she wasn't careful, her magic probably would have broken something.

"It's just something called common sense from seeing what he's like!" She snarled back. 

"It's my dating life! I don't know why you're so concerned!" Regina yelled. She opened her mouth again to yell some more, but tears came to her eyes instead. Seeing the look in Emma's eyes, she decided to tell her the truth. "I only asked him out to prove that I have no feelings for you!"

As soon as she said it, she instantly regretted it, as she clamped her hands over her mouth.

"To prove that you have no feelings... for me?" Emma asked, suddenly calmer. She was trying to process what she had just heard. Regina simply nodded in response. 

"Well," Emma said quietly. "Do you have feelings for me?"

"I don't know..." Regina admitted.

After hearing what she just heard, and seeing the look on Regina's face, Emma made a short decision. She walked forward and closed the space between them, bringing their lips together. It shocked them both at first, but they quickly got over it and deepened the kiss. Regina licked her lips, asking for entrance to her mouth. Emma allowed, opening her mouth. Both tongues fought for dominance, but Emma's won in the end. Regina moaned into her mouth, she wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. Emma felt herself reaching her hand under Regina's shirt. 

She took a step back, then gasped at what was happening. 

"I-I'm sorry I can't do this!" She said quickly, giving no expectation. 

With that, she made sure that her phone was in her pocket. Then she magicked herself away, leaving Regina alone to figure out what the hell just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N so i started season 7 today, and seeing lana's name first in the credits is sad and happy at the same time. i miss jen, ginny, and josh, BUT IM SO HAPPY FOR LANA SHE DESERVES HAVING HER NAME LISTED FIRST.
> 
> anyway, i hope i can get another chapter or two out this weekend. cuz after that it's gonna slow down. 
> 
> because 1: i'm getting my wisdom teeth removed on monday. 
> 
> and 2: i start online school on tuesday. (ya girl's gonna be a high school junior 🥴✌)
> 
> also i need your guy's help lmao. so i'm newish to ao3, and i'm also posting this fic on wattpad. on there, i have no difficulty making the text bold and in italics... but idk how to do it on here. does anyone know how and if so, please tell me 😂
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

The next few weeks were just about the worst in both Emma's and Regina's lives. Emma was flat out refusing to see her, instead just dropping Henry off on the driveway instead of coming in to see her. She had also been isolating herself from Hook, taking every second she could to get away from him. She wanted to talk about it to someone, to help her understand what was happening here. But she didn't have anyone she could talk about with it; she didn't want to tell Hook that she cheated on him. She didn't want to tell her parents; worrying that they might judge her for being with a woman, or judge her for the fact that the woman she was with was the same woman who had terrorized them half of their lives. Or even both. Sure, they were on good terms now. But were they on good enough terms to be okay with the fact that Emma had kissed her? And that she had done other things with her? Although, she wouldn't want to mention that part to her parents either. 

Meanwhile, Regina wasn't taking things much better. She ended up spilling her guts out to Zelena. Unfortunately, her sister couldn't offer much advice. She just said that she believed that Emma and Regina belonged together, but she didn't know much more than that. 

So, Regina did something she didn't quite think she'd ever do: she decided to schedule a therapy appointment to talk about what happened. She had been dreading it ever since she scheduled it, but today was the date set to talk to Archie about what had happened to see if he could help her in any way.

"Please have a seat," he greeted her warmly as she entered his office. She complied, already feeling uncomfortable. This would make two people that she would be telling the secret to. That's two more than what she promised she would tell.

"So, Regina," he said. "What have you come in here for?"

She took a deep breath, thinking about the events that had occurred over the last month and a half. 

"There's this person," she began, taking another deep breath. She was folding her arms so tight, they started to hurt. "Awhile ago, we uh, we got together," she hoped he knew what she meant, as she didn't want to actually say what they had done. "It didn't really mean anything though, we were both drunk at the time. It was a little bit awkward after that, but we acted like it didn't happen. And shortly after that... we kissed again. And then the person completely freaked out and left. It's been miserable ever since,"

"All right, Regina," he started. "So how often do you see him?"

She sighed, "Well you see, the thing is, it's not a him."

"Oh?" He replied, surprised. "Well then, how often do you see her?"

"We have to see each other at least once a week, and we're bound to see each other more than that from just passing each other on the street or something." She told him. 

"Do you want her to be in your life?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied almost instantly. "I mean, with what's happened, it's complicated things. But I care about her so much. Life without her would be the worst possible thing."

"Do you know if she's ever been with a woman before you?" He asked. Regina shook her head no,

"She's never mentioned it. It was a first for me too," she replied. He let out a long exhale,

"From my perspective, it seems that the both of you are coming to terms with the thought of being either gay or bisexual." He said.

"I think you're right," she admitted. "I told my sister about it, and she said she thinks that I belong with this woman. But I was so determined to prove her wrong, I asked out the first guy I saw."

"Do you want to be in a relationship with this woman?" He asked her.

She sat in silence for a few moments, thinking about her answer. She could picture it; her and Emma living together. Henry would probably love it, his two moms all becoming one family. They would do fun things together, and always have each other to fall back on. A small grin flashed across her face thinking about it.

On the contrary, it wouldn't be all sunshine and rainbows. What if they broke up? That would make things even more awkward than they already were. What if Emma decided to get back with Hook? What if Snow and Charming became determined to break them up? What if they faced homophobia in Storybrooke? Her grin faded.

"I like the idea of it, but I don't know if it would work out." She answered.

"That's true for a lot of things in life," he replied. "Regina, I think you should recommend her to talk with me, or another professional about this to help her accept herself. In the meantime, give her reasonable space. When you're both ready, think about your answer to my question."

"Thank you," she replied. 

He gave her a quick nod, then they both stood up. Regina walked out, feeling a little better about it. 

"I'm bisexual," she whispered to herself. She smiled. "I'm bisexual," she said again, a little louder. She walked into Granny's a big smile on her face. "I'm bisexual," she said, loud and clear.

"Cool, and I'm hungry," Grumpy replied casually. The rest of the dwarves looked at Regina's face, then started clapping. She walked out again. Her smile grew bigger and bigger. 

She looked down at the street of people again. Instead of shouting and coming out again, she used her magic to create a bisexual pride flag made of smoke appear above her. She looked at it for a second, then magicked herself home happily.

Regina thought for a minute. She had just come out to everyone at Granny's, and everyone on the road at the time. But, she hadn't said anything to the people closest to her. Her smile faded, that was going to be more difficult than coming out to the dwarves. 

"So," Zelena said, magicking herself in Regina's home. "How did it go with the cricket?" Regina smiled at her. "So I'm guessing that means it went well?" Zelena asked.

"I'm bisexual," Regina told her sister, hugging her. 

"Aw, I'm proud of you!" Zelena replied, embracing her hug.

Regina stepped back, her mouth open wide. "And I'm in love with Emma Swan."

"Congratulations," Zelena replied, smirking. "You're officially the last person to know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N so wisdom teeth went well! thank god for pain meds haha  
> now gotta have my first day of school tomorrow


	9. Chapter 9

"Emma, we're all worried about you," Snow said from outside her bedroom door. 

"I'm fine!" Emma called back, tucking her blanket over her head. 

"Emma!" David called. "Please just let us in. We all care about you!" 

"Love," Hook said. "We care about you, please just tell us how we can help!"

"Leave me alone, I'm fine!" She yelled. 

They started messing with the door handle, trying to get inside. Emma glared, then magically locked the door so they couldn't get in. 

"Mom!" Henry yelled, banging his fists against the door. "You're not fine!" 

Hearing Henry call her sent a shock down her spine. She sighed, then unlocked the door. They all came bursting in.

"Guys," she said, feeling tears build up in her eyes. "I don't need you to see me like this."

"Hook, go take Henry somewhere," David demanded. He sighed, then complied.

"Emma, we're your parents. It's our job to be here for you when things get tough. So please tell us what's happening," Snow said to her.

"I don't want to talk about it," Emma said, sitting up.

"Well, we're not letting you do this to yourself anymore!" David protested. 

"We just want to help you," Snow said kindly, taking her daughter's hand. 

"Okay," Emma said shakily. "I want to tell you... but I can't." A tear fell down her cheek. 

"Yes, you can," David replied. "You can tell us anything, and we'll always love you."

Emma looked at both of them, a few more tears falling. She took a deep breath, then stood up. She waved her hand, magically turning on the lights. She also changed her clothes so she wouldn't be doing this in her pajamas. She saw their faces, and wondered what their expressions would turn into if she told them. They claimed they would still love her, but Emma telling them would definitely change things. She decided to start off with the easier thing to tell them.

"Do you guys, uh, support gay rights?" She decided to ask them first before telling them anything.

"Of course we do!" Snow said fiercely. "Gay people should have just the same rights as straight people! Love is love, and who someone love shouldn't change what you think of them!" David nodded in agreement.

"Would you support your daughter... if she liked boys and girls?" Emma asked, her eyes were so blurry with tears that she couldn't see their faces anymore. 

"Oh, Emma," David said, hugging her. "Of course we'll support you,"

"We always will," Snow said, hugging her as well.

"Well that's good 'cause I think I'm bisexual," Emma replied, letting out a laugh. Just as she hugged them tighter, she felt her stomach curl.

"I've gotta go!" She said quickly, dashing to the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet as she felt herself getting sick.

"Everything okay?" Yelled Snow from outside the door.

After Emma felt her stomach calm down, she washed her face, then walked out. "I'm good, I just must have gotten food poisoning,"

"Okay, well when you're ready, your father and I would like to talk to you some more." She said. 

"Alright," Emma agreed, following her mother back to her room. 

She felt happy for the moment, a weight had been lifted off of her chest. She would still have to tell them about Regina, which wasn't going to be easy. But for now, everything was okay.

"So... is there a girl then?" David asked curiously. 

"Yes," Emma admitted truthfully. "I'm not quite ready to tell you who she is yet, but I'll tell you soon,"

"Do we know her?" Snow asked, leaning in.

"Again, I'll tell you soon," Emma replied, her face turning red. "But, there's something I need to do. I've been holding it off for awhile,"

They nodded, as she walked out. 

She magicked herself to Granny's, hoping that Hook and Henry would be there. Luckily for her, they were.

"Killian, Henry," she greeted them. Her hands started shaking again, she was terrified for what she was about to do. "Henry, I need to talk to Hook alone. You can walk to Regina's from here," He looked a little disappointed, but didn't disobey.

"Killian, I can't be doing this at Granny's. Can I take us somewhere else?" She said, her voice breaking. He nodded, looking worried.

She inhaled deeply, grabbed his arm, then magicked themselves out to the woods.

"Is everything alright?" He asked softly. "How did it go with your parents?"

She smiled, "I'm more than alright, Killian. My parents were pretty helpful. But I need to talk to you about something,"

"Alright, go for it then," he replied.

She took in another deep breath, "We've been through a lot together, you and me... Which is why this is so hard." She could feel her eyes filling with tears once again. Hook could tell something was off, he didn't look happy, but he waited for Emma to continue. "But I've fallen out of love with you." Her voice broke.

"Emma-" Hook started, but got caught off.

"I care about you, so much. I absolutely hate the thought of hurting you, but I've been feeling this way for awhile now. And I can't keep doing this to myself, a relationship isn't healthy if one person isn't happy in it. So, I don't think we should be together anymore," she finished.   
His eyes filled with tears too. "Swan, I-" this time he cut himself off. He wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm sorry," she told him. 

"Emma, it's okay," he replied, wiping a tear off from his cheek. "This hurts like a devil, but I want you to be happy... even if it's not with me."

"Thank you, Killian," she said. "I want you to be happy too,"

The two of them looked at each other with sadness. She could tell that he needed to be alone now, so she magicked herself away. There was something else she needed to do now.

"Emma?" Regina said in surprise, opening the door to see her standing there.

"I did it," she replied, grinning with both happiness and sadness.

"Did what?" Regina asked.

"I broke up with Hook," she told her. 

"That's great," she replied flatly, unsure how exactly Emma wanted her to reply. 

Then, without either of them expecting it, Emma brought their lips together. Just for a quick kiss, then she pulled away.

"So, I want to be with you... if you'll be with me?"

"Yes."  
This time, Regina pulled Emma in for a kiss. Although it was an awkward kiss, since both women couldn't help grinning through it.

"Moms?" Said a familiar voice from behind Regina.

They certainly had some explaining to do.


	10. Chapter 10

"Henry, why don't you sit down for a minute," Regina suggested. He raised his eyebrows in question, but sat at the kitchen table anyway. 

"Shit!" Emma whispered under her breath. "What should we tell him?"

"The truth," Regina replied, shrugging. "I assume you're fine with people knowing about us now?"

"Well yeah, but I don't know it's-" she hesitated. "Y'know what, you're right. Let's tell him the truth. But the thing is; what is the truth?"

"You said you wanted to be with me, and I said yes... so I would say that the truth is that we're together. We don't need to tell him, or anyone for that matter, the details of how we got together. But Henry can know that his moms are now in a relationship," Regina replied.

Emma nodded, feeling more confident. She held Regina's hand, then they walked in to the kitchen together. Henry had the biggest smirk on his face, seeing them.

"Okay, Henry," Emma said to him. "We are together. I'm no longer with Hook, and I'm with Regina now. But I haven't told my parents, so I'd appreciate if you didn't tell them. Or tell anyone. I want them to hear it from us."

He grinned, "Cool," he said, looking at the happy looks on his mothers' faces. His smile faded. "What's gonna happen with Hook?"

"I'm not too sure about that, Kid," Emma replied. "I'd like to stay friends with him, and still have him in my life. But I think he needs space now. Knowing him, he's probably already got his stuff back on the Jolly Roger,"

Henry nodded, then got on his phone. 

Regina smiled at the two of them. 

"Glad we got that out of the way," she whispered to Emma. 

Together, they walked back to the living room. 

"Now that we're.... together," Emma said quietly, grinning. "Can I take you out for dinner?"

"Yes, I would love that," Regina replied, her smile growing larger and larger.

"How about we go out on Friday, I can drop Henry off at my parents'. And then when I come to pick him up... whether that be Friday night or Saturday morning, we can tell my parents about us then." Emma suggested. 

Regina kissed her in response. 

She couldn't believe that just a few days before, she had been miserable. She thought that Emma was done with her, and she couldn't have imagined that they would be together now.

Despite the fears she had expressed to Archie about being with her, all she felt was happiness. 

"Well I guess that's sorted out then," Emma replied, smirking. 

She leaned in to kiss her again, but got disrupted by stomach pain. She dashed for the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet. Her stomach hurt with the same sensation she felt earlier. She prepared herself for even more pain is everything came up.

"Shit," she whispered, feeling terrible.

"Emma?" Came Regina's concerned voice.

"I'm okay," she replied, then felt something else. She was over the toilet again. 

"Are you sure?" Regina asked.

"Yep," Emma said, out of breath. She wiped her mouth, hopefully done for now. 

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the doctor?" Regina asked her as she came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, and be consulted by the guy you went on a date with? No thanks," she retorted. "Anyways, do you have some mouth wash that I can use?"

"Yeah, it's under the sink," Regina replied dismissively.

Emma nodded in thanks, then went back into the bathroom. She poured some of the mouthwash into her hands, then she poured it into her mouth. It stung after a few seconds of swishing, but she was determined to get the smell and taste of vomit off of her. 

After that, she walked out to see Regina still waiting for her.

"Emma, you just got sick and acted like it was nothing. It would probably be good for you to go to the doctor, and we don't even know if it would be Dr. Wha-" she was cut off.

"I'm fine, it's probably just food poisoning," Emma quickly said. 

Regina opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by Emma pressing her lips against her own. It surprised her a little, but she went with it. Now she knew why she wanted the mouth wash...

It almost seemed that Emma didn't want to think of anything else. Sure, she wasn't feeling great physically, but she shouldn't let that ruin her mood. So, she had just decided to pretend she felt fine and focus on Regina. It was still a shock to her that they were together now, but she was happy. After everything that had happened with Hook, she deserved to be happy.

Emma's phone chimed, causing them to pull apart. 

"I've gotta go, duty calls," she said, checking her phone. "See you later?"

"Yeah, of course," Regina replied. She smiled, but it quickly went away as Emma walked right past her and went through the front door.

With that, Regina made her way back to the kitchen.

"Henry, have you finished all of your homework?" She asked him. 

His eyes grew big, then he shook his head no. Regina gave him a disapproving look, which was returned with a sigh from him. He placed his phone in his pocket, then walked up to his room to get started on his schoolwork.

Once he left, Regina texted Zelena, asking her to come over. Now that her and Emma were together, she wanted to tell her about it.

Luckily, it only took a few minutes for her sister to read the text and magic herself right over.

"Is everything all right?" Zelena asked, raising an eyebrow.

"More than all right, actually," Regina replied, feeling her smile come back. "So, uh, Emma and I are together now!"

"Finally," she replied, placing her palm against her forehead. "I mean, you guys have been eye fucking each other for years now, even before your elevator night. It's about time you both finally admit your feelings for one another,"

"I guess so... and we've got a date this Friday." Regina said happily.

"Good, I want all the details! Tell me how you guys got together today!"

Regina smirked coolly, then slowly unfolded the details of what had just happened with them together...


	11. Chapter 11

"Thank you guys for agreeing to watch Henry for tonight," Emma said. She put two ibuprofen tablets in her mouth, then washed them down with water. She hoped that it would calm down her stomach, she definitely didn't want to get sick in the middle of their date.

"Of course," Snow replied. "And you said we get to meet your girlfriend after the date?"

"Yes," Emma said, rolling her eyes. "I already told you both that I'll introduce her as my girlfriend to you guys... but you need to promise not to freak out about it!"

"Why would we freak out?" David asked.

Henry laughed, "Trust me, Grandpa, you're gonna want to make that promise. There is a very good chance that you will freak out,"

"Henry!" Emma growled, glaring.

"Does he know something that we don't?" Snow asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"He knows who she is," Emma replied, shifting her gaze to her mom. "But I made him promise not to tell you guys, I want you to hear it from me! So don't even think about interrogating him!"

"Fine," David agreed reluctantly.

"Thank you," Emma said, grinning. "Now, I'm going to go pick up my date. I'll see you later!"

She hugged her mother, father, and son goodbye before she walked out.

She had gotten ready a few hours prior. She wore her suit and tie, pulling her hair back in a ponytail with a french braid.

On the other side of town, Regina was getting herself ready.

"No, no, NO!" She yelled in frustration as she tried on the next dress. Nothing was working. She was determined to look perfect for her date with Emma.

"Ugh," she groaned, magicking another few dressed onto herself one by one. She magicked them all off, still unsatisfied.

She made a pouty face as she dug through her closet some more. As her eyes laid upon a special outfit, her frown quickly grew into a smile.

"Perfect," she said softly, putting the red suit on.

A few nerve wracking moments later, Emma was ringing the doorbell to Regina's house. She shook her hands nervously in the air before the door opened.

"Hey," Regina said, stepping out.

To say that Emma's jaw dropped would be an understatement. Her eyes grew larger and larger as she looked at every single one of Regina's features. The red suit fit her perfectly. She parted her hair on one side, and had a necklace that matched.

"You're breathtaking," Emma said softly, yearning for her girlfriend. This caused Regina to slightly blush, while she admired Emma's look.

"So are you," Regina replied.

Emma lead her to the car, and opened the door for her.

"No magic?" Regina asked as she sat down, raising an eyebrow.

"Not for now," Emma replied, sitting in the driver's seat. She took her hand, then pulled it to her mouth, giving it a quick kiss. Then she drove down the road for awhile.

Although Emma was an excellent driver, and kept her eyes on the road. Regina on the passenger side however, was shamelessly staring at Emma with such a passion in her eyes. She half wanted Emma to pull over, and for them to stop everything now so she could press their lips together. And of course... she wanted to do other things. But alas, the other half wanted to wait for that, so she could enjoy the romantic date Emma had planned for them.

"We're here," Emma said as she parked the car. They were outside some restaurant other than Granny's. "Come on, let's go," she said, stepping out.

Hand in hand, the two women walked in.

"Can we have a look at the menu please?" Emma asked the hostess. "We're going to be ordering To Go,"

Regina looked at her in question, but Emma ignored the look on her face.

"Are we going back home or something?" Regina asked. Once again, Emma ignored her, but grinned.

The menus were handed to them, which the only spent a few minutes looking through before they ordered.

"I thought you said you were taking me out to dinner, Emma?" Regina whispered to her. "What's going on?"

"I am taking you out to dinner... just wait."

Around 10 minutes later, their food was brought to them in bags. Emma handed her credit card to them. They scanned it, then handed it back to her. She looked at Regina, raised both eyebrows happily, then gestured back to her car.

Regina wanted to question her again, but she knew that she probably wouldn't get an answer.

Emma drove for just a few minutes, then drove near the woods. She took the two of them down a narrow rode, which eventually led to the edge of a cliff, where she parked the car.

"Here," said Emma, stepping out.

It appeared that she had selected this spot earlier, seeing as there was a blanket and lantern waiting for them on the grass. The two of them grabbed the food, then sat down together.

"Emma," Regina said, looking at their surroundings. "I've never been to this part of the woods before, this is amazing,"

"You haven't even seen the best part yet," Emma replied with a wink. She took a bite out of her food.

"So what made you think of this?"

"Henry, actually. He mentioned something, which you'll find out later. I was originally planning on just eating at the restaurant, but he convinced me to take you here. I think it's great, and pretty soon, it'll be even better."

"So our son is giving you dating advice?" She asked, laughing.

"I guess so,"

The rest of their dinner was filled with smiles and laughs. Once they had both finished, Emma brought her back to the car. This time however, she pulled her to the hood of it instead of getting into the driver's seat.

"A meteor shower is gonna start in a few minutes," Emma said, smiling.

Regina gasped in joy. So this is what Henry told Emma about, and what she had planned for. She lay back, and rested her head against Emma's shoulder. They locked their fingers together, then waited for the meteor shower to start.

Goose bumps ran down her spine as it started. It was so beautiful. She tightened her fingers around Emma's grasp. Her eyes reflected the bright lights from the sky, and it took all her effort not to turn to the blonde next to her.

After the brightest, longest, part was over, Emma sat up. Regina sat up half a second later, and crashed their lips together. With one hand, she grabbed Emma's tie and pulled her closer. With the other, she placed it around Emma's neck. She deepened the kiss, exploring Emma's mouth with her tongue. Emma's hands were all over the place. She wanted to softly run her hand through her girlfriend's hair. But she also wanted the clothes to be off. So, of course, she had her left hand through her hair and her right hand reaching under her shirt. Just when she clasped the bra, Regina pulled apart.

"I'm not having sex with you in the middle of the woods on the roof of your car," she said.

"My place, then," Emma replied, kissing her again. "I'll get the car in the morning,"

"Sounds good,"

Not breaking apart, the two of them magicked themselves to Emma's.

Kissing furiously, it seemed almost impossible to find the bedroom. However, once they did, there was no turning back. Emma looked down at the woman lying before her as a smile crept to her face. 

Leaning in, Emma did what she had been wanting to do for so long.

It was going to be a long night indeed.


	12. Chapter 12

Regina woke up from just about the best night of her life. She checked her watch, seeing that it was half past nine in the morning.

"Emma?" She asked, looking around her. The blonde had left her side of the bed. 

"Morning," Emma greeted, walking through the door. She had two trays of food ready for them. "Glad to see you're up,"

Regina smiled, but pulled the sheets up to cover herself; she still hadn't gotten dressed since last night.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked, quickly waving her hand to magic her clothes to appear on her.

"Around half an hour," she replied, setting the tray down in front of her. 

Emma crawled back into bed to join her girlfriend to eat breakfast. Regina couldn't help but notice how proud Emma looked. She wasn't quite sure if it was about the breakfast, or about what they had done last night. 

"Okay, we can't exactly put it off any longer," Emma said after they had both finished. "Let's go get my car, and then go to my parents'." 

"Alright," Regina replied. She could tell how nervous Emma was, and she was nervous too. She didn't show it though. Instead, she took her girlfriend's hand in her own. She gave it a reassuring squeeze. Emma gave her a look which said thanks. 

They magicked themselves to Emma's car, which was still on the cliff in the woods. Emma felt hurt stomach turn, she couldn't tell whether it was from nerves or whatever stomach bug she had going on. Luckily though, she didn't feel an urge to vomit at the moment.

The ride there was silent for the most part. Regina looked at her every time they stopped. There was so much she wanted to say to her, but she knew that she couldn't now. She just needed to be there for her for this. God, she was so nervous. She shouldn't be though, right? Both of them were grown woman capable of making their own decisions. If the Charmings didn't approve of them, it would definitely suck. But it wasn't like they could force them to break up. At the same time though, Regina wasn't sure to what extent Emma would go with what her parents wanted.

"Here."

The two of them simultaneously took in a deep breath, then walked up to the door. Emma knocked, her stomach even tighter now.

"Hey, Moms!" Henry greeted them, opening the door. He smiled, knowing what was about to happen. He seemed excited for his grandparents to find out. "You've got this!" He whispered to them. He ran upstairs to retrieve his grandparents.

Emma took Regina's hand, then walked her to the living room where they sat down on the couch together. Their fingers intertwined, all they had to do was wait.

"Emma!" Snow greeted her, walking in. "And Regina? What are you doing here?" 

"Uh-" she opened her mouth, unsure what to say.

"Let's wait for Dad," Emma suggested. Snow nodded in agreement.

David walked down, followed by Henry. He watched from a distance, knowing that this was a moment between his mothers and his grandparents.

David gave Regina the same confused look that Snow gave her, but he thought nothing else of it.

"So... who's the lucky lady? Is Regina your wing woman or something?" He asked, chuckling. Snow said nothing, but nodded at Emma for her to tell them.

"Here's the thing," Emma said, taking in a deep breath. She stood up, pulling Regina with her. She kept their fingers locked together. "My girlfriend is Regina."

Silence. The room was completely silent for way too long. Emma was squeezing Regina's hand so tightly, her fingers were starting to lose circulation. She didn't dare pull her hand back though. Snow and Charming looked at each other a few times, unsure what to say. They looked at Regina, who somehow managed to keep eye contact the whole time.

"No," David broke the silence, standing up. 

"Dad, I-" She was cut off.

"No, it's not happening!" He yelled angrily.

"David," Snow said, attempting to pull him down.

"No," he said to his wife. "I will always love our daughter, and I support her in being bisexual. But I sure as hell do not support her dating the woman who tried to kill you for half your life!" 

"I'm not saying I like it either," Snow replied, standing up herself. "But it's her life! And Regina's changed now!"

Emma had tears in her eyes now. 

"Yeah, she's changed enough to be part of our lives as much as she is. She helps us fight whoever we need to. But after what she's done to us, I will never allow her to be with our daughter!" David yelled. 

Emma let out a sob. Regina could feel tears building up in her eyes, but she refused to let them come out.

"Hey!" Henry called from down the hall. He wasn't planning on joining them, but then again, he wasn't planning on it going like this. "My mother may have done some bad things before, but she's a better person now! She's saved both of your lives more times than we can count! If my parents wanna be together, then that's up to them. Not us!" 

"Henry, stay out of this," David said to his grandson. 

He glared in response. Everyone else expected him to go back down the hallway, or even up to his old bedroom. But instead, he walked over to his mothers. He stood beside them, keeping his glare on his grandfather. 

"Mom, Dad," Emma started shakily. She was still holding onto Regina with one hand, but she grabbed Henry's hand with the other. "I came here today because I trust you. But you betrayed that trust with your reaction. I won't let you talk like that about the woman I-" she stopped herself. "The woman I care about. And Dad, I won't let you talk to my son like that either."

If looks could kill, David would be 6 feet under by now from the glares of Emma, Regina, and Henry. Snow looked distraught. Her eyes darted back and forth between her daughter and her husband.

"David, let's be reasonable-" she started, but was cut off by his glare at her. 

"Let's go," Emma said to Regina and Henry. He ran upstairs to get his stuff. 

"Regina," Emma said, unsure what to say.

"I'll be at my house," Regina replied. Without another word, she magicked herself away.

Henry ran back down and out the front door. Emma followed closely behind.

"Emma, wait!" Snow called.

"Leave it!" Emma snarled, slamming the door as hard as she could. 

As soon as both of them were in the car, she stepped on the gas, wanting to get as far away as possible.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ignore," Emma said aloud, ignoring Snow's 5th call for the day. It had been three days since their last encounter, and they still hadn't spoken.

"You alright?" Regina asked, sitting down next to her. 

"Not really," Emma admitted. "I just wish my parents would be more understanding about us." She let out a sarcastic laugh, "It's weird to think that I wasn't even born when all the shit when down between you and them,"

"Be glad you weren't there," Regina scoffed, her expression changed. "But Emma, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Well, us," she said, feeling pools of water cloud her vision. "I mean, from all the shit that went down years ago, I could tell how much your parents loved you even before you were born. Are you sure you're ready to risk your relationship with them over me?"

Emma leaned in and tucked the hair out of her girlfriend's face. "It's my life, if they don't like it then that's on them." She gave her a quick kiss. "Plus, y'know, I kinda really like you,"

Regina closed the space between them again. Their tongues explored one another's mouths as they had done so many times before. Her stomach filled with butterflies as the kiss was deepened. She noticed how warm Emma's skin felt on her own, and smiled into the kiss. Noticing it again however, she pulled away.

"Emma, you're really warm," she said. "I think you have a fever,"

"I'm fine," she replied, leaning in again.

"I'm worried about you," Regina said, backing away. "I really think you should go to the doctor,"

"Fine," Emma agreed, rolling her eyes.

She was disappointed to say the least. As she had said before, Emma did not want to be consulted by the same doctor her girlfriend had gone on a date with. But at the same time, she was right. She had been throwing up for awhile now, it probably wouldn't be a bad idea to go to the doctor.

"I'll take you," Regina offered. It might not be the best idea to magic themselves there, so she lead her to her car. Emma reluctantly got into the passenger's seat, and off they went.

"She still isn't answering," Snow said frantically. "What if she hates us? Oh my god, Charming, Our own daughter hates us!"

"Calm down," he reassured her, placing his hands on her shoulder. "Knowing them, it'll just be a stupid fling that won't even last. Emma will come to her senses and end it. She's not gonna hate us,"

"I hope you're right... but David, I think they're in love," she said shakily.

"Love? No. They've been together for barely a week!" 

"Emma told us that there was a girl before they even got together officially. I recognize the look Regina gave her... because that was the same look you used to give me. I couldn't really see how Emma looked at her, because of all her tears after our reaction. But I think she loves her, Charming,"

"Our daughter can't be with the evil queen! Hell, Regina is her step-grandmother!" 

"She's not the evil queen anymore. And if you think about it technically, she's not married to my father anymore. He died before Emma was born, so Regina was never her step-grandmother. She was so young when she married Leopald, with the curse and everything, she's not that much older than her biologically." 

"Are you seriously okay with this right now?"

"I definitely don't like it. But I love and trust our daughter, and I don't think this relationship will go away. So, I'm working on trying to be okay with it."

He took a deep breath, then sat down. 

"Why couldn't Emma date a different girl? Like Ruby? She's a nice, good girl that I would approve of dating our daughter."

She laughed, then sat down next to him.

"Because Ruby is already in a happy relationship with Dorothy. Emma needs our support right now. We might not like her and Regina together, but we're her parents. It's our job to love and support her, no matter what."

He let out a long breath. 

"Okay," was all he said.

Snow rested her head against his shoulder peacefully. She gasped,

"I need to go see her!" She said, sitting up straight. "She might still think we hate her! I need to tell her that I'll support her!" 

"She might need some space right now," David replied, suddenly feeling guilty about what he had said to her.

"No! I need to tell her," Snow protested, standing up. "If she won't answer, maybe Henry will."

She dialed his number, then anxiously waited. Luckily, he picked up on the fourth ring,

"Grandma?" He asked.

"Henry, where are you and where's Emma? I need to talk to her?" 

"Why? So you guys can yell at her and Regina again?"

"No, quite the opposite actually."

"Fine, I'm at work right now and my parents texted me saying they were at the doctor."

"Thank you,"

She hung up then got ready.

"I'm going to find her, with or without you," she said to David. He sighed, then followed her to the car.

Meanwhile at the hospital, a doctor(thankfully not Dr. Whale) was taking Emma back to another room. They let Regina go with her, which she was grateful for. Sitting on the bed, Emma was anxiously holding her girlfriend's hand. 

"I'm fine," she said to her. 

"We'll see about that," Regina replied as the nurse left the room. 

A few minutes later, she came back.

"Alright, we'd like to run out a few possibilities. Would you mind taking this cup and doing a urine test?" She said, handing a weird type of cup to her. 

"Okay," Emma said quietly, exiting for the bathroom. 

It took her a few minutes, which she then returned holding the cup. The nurse thanked her, then took it to be tested. 

"It's not gonna be anything," Emma said aloud. Regina didn't reply, but she just put her hand on her shoulder. Emma held onto it. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, then they each gave a soft smile.

"Out of the way, Whale!" Snow yelled, brushing past him. 

"Snow, you need to understand that she is being consulted with at the moment. We can't just have you barging in. Why don't you wait in the lobby with your husband?" 

"No! I need to see her now!"

He attempted to grab her arm to hold her back, but missed. So she ran through to the patient rooms. Listening in, she recognized two voices.

"I appreciate you looking after me, babe, but I still don't think it was necessary to come here,"

"You've been sick for awhile now, we need to find out what it is,"

Snow followed the voices, and found a nurse heading right for them. She followed the nurse, and was met by angry and shocked eyes from Emma and Regina.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"I just need to talk to you and Henry said that you were here," she replied. The nurse raised an eyebrow,

"I'm gonna need to ask you to leave," she said.

"No, I need to talk to my daughter. So whatever medical thing you need to do, get it over with." Snow replied hastily.

The nurse sighed, then turned to Emma.

"Okay then, I guess we're doing this with all of you in here together... Miss Swan, you're pregnant."


	14. Chapter 14

The words echoed in her head over and over. Her eyes darted between her girlfriend and her mother.

"C-could you please repeat that?" Regina asked, tightening her grip on Emma's shoulder.

"Miss Swan is pregnant. Since we're here, let's get started with an ultrasound." She said, motioning for Emma to lay down.

She said nothing, but complied. Regina went to pull her hand back, but Emma grabbed it. She didn't want to let go of her.

"Emma, I-" Snow started, but stopped herself as she was met by Regina's glare.

"Why are you even here, Mom?" Emma asked, looking up at her.

She took a few shaky breaths, avoiding Regina's penetrating gaze. "I needed to tell you that I love you! I may not necessarily like your guys' relationship, but I'll support you no matter what!"

"Great timing- ahhh!" The cold gel surprised her. The nurse ignored her remarks. 

"It would appear that you're 8 weeks, we can already hear the heartbeat," she told her. 

"Holy shit," Emma muttered under her breath.

"It'll be okay," Regina said so softly, she wasn't sure if Emma could even hear her. But alas, she didn't even know if that was true or not. Her girlfriend looked up at her, and they could each see their fear in one another's eyes.

"Would you like to see your baby, Miss Swan?" The nurse asked, gesturing to the screen.

Emma nodded, feeling her breathing become shaky. She looked at it, and felt so many emotions. She looked at Regina once again, and squeezed her hand to try to comfort herself. It helped her a little bit, while it made Regina want to yelp in pain. She was scared, and didn't know what to do.

"Okay, you should come back again in..." Emma stopped listening and just stared off into space. Just when she was finally happy with Regina... she's pregnant.

"Emma?" Regina asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Emma blankly agreed. She was motioning for her to get up, which she did so groggily. 

"Emma!" Snow called, running after her after they had made it to the waiting room.

"What, Mom?" She asked. 

"Do you need anything? What can I do for you?" 

"I just need some space right now," she looked at Regina. "Can we just go home?"

Her girlfriend nodded, wrapping an arm around her. Walking out, another familiar voice interrupted them from behind.

"Emma, Regina," said David. 

Emma sighed out loud, while Regina felt all the fury built up in her. Sure, she could get over it with Snow. After all, she had tried to be reasonable. But Charming just had to be a real pain in the ass.

"What?" Regina asked, sounding like she just swallowed a brick.

"I have something to say to you both," he replied. Snow walked up to his side.

"Dad, I'm really not in the mood for that right now," Emma said, keeping her arm around her girlfriend.

"Charming, let them go," Snow told him. "Trust me, she needs her space right now."

Emma nodded her thanks, then continued walking out with Regina. 

"Well, I guess you were right," Emma said to her, stepping into the passenger seat. Regina scoffed, she didn't want to be.

"I supposed it could be worse," she suggested optimistically. "I'm glad you're not actually seriously ill,"

Emma said noting, but sunk into her seat, feeling lethargic. The rest of their ride home was silent. She wasn't sure what she was going to do now. 

"I think I'm gonna rest," she said as they arrived back at Regina's. 

Her girlfriend nodded, walking with her to her bedroom. Wanting to be as supportive as possible, Regina pulled the blankets back to get the bed ready for Emma. Once she was changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed, Regina then pulled the blankets back over her, despite her protests of being able to do it herself. Instead of getting up, she sat on the side of the bed quietly and waited for Emma to fall asleep. 

She wasn't sure how long it took, but she heard a few quiet snores coming from Emma, indicating that she had fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake the peaceful sleeper, Regina got up as slow as she could. Before exiting her bedroom, she took a quick look at her girlfriend's sleeping face. She couldn't help but smile. 

Unsure of what else to do, she texted her sister.

Can I come over?

She had so many fears, and Zelena was the one person she wanted to talk to about it; except for Emma of course. Luckily, her sister replied quickly.

Yep!

Regina sighed in relief, then wrote a note explaining where she was in case Emma woke up before she got back. 

She then waved her hand, and magicked herself to her sister's.

"Well that was quick," said Zelena, sitting in the living room chair. "Have you come to talk with me about your girlfriend or are wanting to have some sisterly catching up?"

"Sorry, Zelena," she said. "As much as I'd love to hang out with you, today I need to talk with you about Emma,"

"Alright then," she replied, crossing her legs. "What is it?"

Regina took a deep breath, then sat on the chair across from her.

"Emma's pregnant," 

"Oh..." Zelena definitely wasn't expecting that. "Oh shit then. Well what are you guys going to do?"

"I'm not sure," Regina said, shrugging. "We just got back from the doctor's, and Emma's resting right now,"

"Well what do you plan on saying to her once she's ready to talk?" 

"I don't want to seem like the desperate girlfriend, but I'm scared that she's gonna leave me and go back to that pirate." She grimaced. "But she should be thinking about what she wants to do with her pregnancy, I don't want my concerns to become her concerns."

"Well if your concern is as big as that, then you have to talk to her about it,"

"I know... but it's difficult. You know how I feel about her, I'm not sure if she feels the same way about me, at least not to the same extent. That being considered, that's why I'm so worried that she'll go back to him,"

"I mean, you guys can still be together with the baby in the mix. You and Boy-Robin eventually figured things out after I was pregnant with Girl-Robin. I'm sure you and Emma can figure something out and make it work," she said, then whispered. "Although I do hope it ends a little differently than how that one ended,"

"You're right," Regina said, taking a deep breath. She felt her phone chime, indicating a text. "Thanks for the talk, but I've gotta get back. Emma just said that she's up and she wants to talk with me about something,"

"Anytime, and good luck!" 

Regina nodded her thanks, then waved her hand to magic herself back home. Luckily, Emma was waiting for her.

"Before you say anything, I need to tell you what I'm going to do," Emma said to her, which Regina nodded in response. "I know you're worried about a lot of things right now, and I am too. But before I make any decision about this, I need to tell him. He deserves to know." She took in a deep breath. "I'm going to tell Hook that I'm pregnant with his baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N sorry for the long wait for the update. anyway, if anyone is interested, i posted a new swanqueen fic! it's a hogwarts au called 'perfect save'. and yes, i realize that i now have two swanqueen fics, and two supercorp fics that i need to update. it's fINE.
> 
> and also expect a vampire emma swanqueen fic to come out. i had a dream about vampire emma and now i feel the need to write about it 😌


	15. Chapter 15

"Swan? What the devil are you calling me?"

"Killian, I came here to tell you something. There's something you need to know. Just meet me by the beach,"

He let out a long sigh,

"Alright," he finally agreed. "I'll be there in a few minutes, I'm leaving the crocodile's shop now,"

Emma pondered on what he was doing there for a minute, but shrugged it off. Her nerves grew as she paced up and down the beach. She wasn't sure what was about to happen. There would definitely be a lot to talk about. She only hoped that he didn't already hear about it first. Sure, the only people who had found out about it were Regina, herself, and her mother. But knowing how much of a blabbermouth her mom had been in the past, she knew the news could spread fast. If Hook was going to find out that he was having a baby, it would be best if he heard it from the mother of his child.

She was definitely thinking about all of her available options. Yes, she knew that she was the mother and she did have the right to do what she wanted with her own body without the approval of the father. But it still didn't feel right to make that decision on a whim; no, she needed to tell him about it.

"Swan," the familiar voice indicated that he was here. 

"Killian," she greeted him. "Let's go somewhere more private,"

He looked annoyed, but didn't protest. She lead him down further along the beach. This area was pretty secluded, as it was covered by several trees. 

"So," he said, breaking the silence. "How are things with your girlfriend?" He cringed at the last word.

"I'm not here to talk about Regina," she said, getting straight to the point. "Killian, I'm pregnant."

Just a few minutes before, Regina had been sitting on the couch alone, and terrified. Her stomach was in a total knot. How was it that her girlfriend was pregnant and yet she was the one feeling sick? 

Fiddling around with her phone, she thought about her conversation with her sister earlier. As much as she wanted to have faith in her girlfriend when it came to the pirate, she had a bad gut feeling about it. She hadn't even gotten the chance to talk about her fears with her before she suddenly went out to talk with him. 

Regina looked down at her phone's screensaver, and smiled. It was a picture of Emma kissing her cheek from a date awhile back. She knew that they hadn't been together for very long, but her feelings for her had existed for awhile. She may not have realized that they were there until recently, but now they were growing every day. 

Taking another deep breath, she thought of what she was about to do. Emma definitely wouldn't be happy about it. But it was something she needed to do for peace of mind. 

Pulling out the location app on her phone, she clicked on Hook's name. According to the app, he was currently at Gold's shop. Regina let out a long sigh, wondering why the hell he was there. She then waved her hand, transporting herself right outside the doors. When she opened them, she was met with a surprise.

Hook was sitting with Henry and Belle in the back room. They each held a copy of some book in their hands.

"Mom?" Henry asked, leaning back in surprise.

"Hi Henry..." she said, confused about a lot of things. "I'm not sure what's going on here, but I need to talk to Hook,"

"What the devil do you want?" He asked, standing up. He looked at her with such a piercing stare. Well he clearly wasn't over Emma. Regina couldn't help but wonder is he found out about them from Emma, Henry, or just heard about it from around the town; they weren't exactly quiet about it.

"I need to speak to you, and why the hell are you in Gold's shop? Aren't you guys still arch enemies or something?" Regina replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Rumple's not here right now," Belle said softly.

"We were discussing this book," Henry said brightly, holding it up. Hook then sent his glare to him.

"The three of you... started a book club?" Regina asked, still in shock.

"Mom, he's been kinda down since the whole breakup. So Belle and I convinced him to read a few things with us. It's been helping out a lot," Henry explained.

Seeing Hook in a book club made Regina want to laugh so bad, but she knew it wouldn't help things. Instead, she motioned for him to follow her elsewhere. She lead him to another room, quickly casting a protection spell; she didn't want Henry and Belle to hear.

"Well spit it out then," he told her. She took in a deep breath,

"Don't even think about trying to get back with Emma, no matter what she tells you," she told him, glaring.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked, mockingly.

"That's none of your concern," she replied, intensifying her glare. "A lot of things are happening, but I will not let you get in the way of me and the woman I love,"

He opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by his phone ringing. He answered, then placed it next to his ear.

"Swan? What the devil are you calling me?"

After a few moments of silence, he let out a long sigh,

"Alright," he finally agreed. "I'll be there in a few minutes, I'm leaving the crocodile's shop now,"

Hanging up, he turned to Regina.

"Guess I'll go see what that's all about," he said in spite.

Without another word, he walked off leaving Regina alone with her worries.

At the beach, he almost choked on his own spit when he heard what she had said,

"You're what?" He asked.

"I'm having a baby, Killian. Y-you're gonna be a father," Emma told him shakily.

He let out a long, slow breath. 

"What are you going to do?" He asked her.

"I'm having this baby," she told him. "Whether or not you want to be involved is up to you,"

"What will that mean for us?"

"I'm not sure yet,"

"All right then, Swan. I'm in. That kid is mine, and I'm gonna be there for them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N hi! this doesn't even have to do with the chapter but imma do this anyway lmao
> 
> oki so i looked up the height of ouat actor's and i found out that i'm taller than a lot of people. i'm 5'9 btw (175cm) and apparently robert carlyle is 5'8 so i'm taller than rumplestiltskin. idk, there's just smth satisfying about being taller than him. so everyone comment your height lol! that's all! :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N warning: lots of emotions

It had now been two days since her conversation with Hook, and Emma decided to talk to her mother about things. Things were still tense between them since she had found out about her relationship with Regina. But despite that, the mother and daughter did still love each other deeply, so Emma felt comfortable talking to her about things. As for her father, they still hadn't spoken. But Snow did tell her how he was starting to adjust.

"I just don't know what to do, Mom," she said, putting her face in her hand. "I mean, Regina and I haven't been together that long. But I really like her,"

"Have you talked to her since that day?" Snow asked her.

"Nothing more than good morning and good night texts," Emma replied. "Henry's been with her, and I haven't even seen her since I told Hook,"

"Well, just because you're having Hook's baby doesn't mean you owe it to him to be with him. You need to do whatever makes you happy," she told her.

"I don't know... last time with Henry, I don't think I made the right choice giving him up. Sure, everything is fine now that we're all together, but it could've gone so much differently. I want to give this child their best chance, just like I had wanted to before. Is having two parents who have broken up really the best thing for them? I'm a mother, I need to put my children's happiness above my own," 

"Growing up in two different households isn't always a bad thing,"

"I guess... but I just don't know,"

"Emma, I think you need to talk with both of them at the same time and work something out. Go with your heart,"

"Okay..."

With that, Emma hugged her mother goodbye. She then exited her place to go home. 

Upon arriving, she pulled out her phone and created a group between herself, Regina, and Hook.

I need to talk with you both. 

Hook responded right away.

Ship docks in 10

Regina replied back with a simple okay. 

Emma wasn't quite sure how this was going to go, but she was hopeful. Pulling her iconic red leather jacket over herself, she finished getting ready. 

Opening her texts again, she smiled from both happiness and sadness. She had removed Killian's contact photo, so it was blank. But Regina's contact photo was a picture taken of Emma kissing her cheek awhile ago. It made her happy to see that picture, but her heart dropped as she knew that the outcome of today was uncertain. 

Walking out of her house, she decided to magic herself to the docks to save time. Luckily for her, Hook and Regina were already there. They were near the end of the dock, so they would have privacy. 

"Let's just get straight to the point," Emma told them. They both nodded in agreement.

"I want what's best for this child," she said. "But I'm not quite sure what that looks like,"

"I know exactly what it looks like," Hook piped in, glaring at Regina. "We need to get back together for our child. It's what's best for them. We can work through our differences, and make sure our kid is happy,"

If looks could kill, Hook would've been dead from Regina's stare.

"Yeah, 'cause raising that child in an unhappy household will be best," she said sarcastically. "Like you know all about parenting, pirate,"

"This isn't about Emma anymore, it's about our kid!" Hook said to her. She took a step forward, staring him in the eye.

"Is it really? When you were with Milah before Gold became the Dark One, were you doing what was best for the child in that situation? No, you weren't. You know nothing about this and you're using it to get back with Emma!" She yelled.

"No, I'm not. What happened with Milah, was the crocodile's fault," he said, taking a step towards her as well.

"Both of you, stop this!" Emma demanded, stepping between them. Of course, they ignored her.

"I won't let you take Emma away from me!" Regina said, creating a fireball in her hand. 

In response to that, he attempted to take a swing at her. Regina then used her magic to levitate him into the air. This time, she punched him hard across the face, causing him to bleed. She let him down, which he responded by trying to hit her again. Without using magic, Regina dodged him. Recreating that fireball, she actually launched it at him this time. Scorch marks appeared all over his vest. 

"Enough of this!" Emma yelled, placing her arms out to stop them from getting near each other. 

Hook ignored her, and lunged at Regina. On top of her, he gripped her hand around her throat. Regina moved her legs out so she could kick him. He fell off of her, and lay on the ground, defeated.

Regina levitated him once again, but restricted his windpipe so he couldn't breathe. He tried to speak to beg her to stop, but he couldn't. 

"Regina, let him down!" Emma begged.

Everything inside of Regina wanted nothing more than to launch another fireball at the pirate. But she saw Emma's face, and saw the look of desperation in her eyes. Sighing, she let her hands fall to her sides. With that, Hook fell to the ground. Breathing heavily, she still didn't break her glare toward Hook. 

"I'm sorry," Emma said to them both. "But I know what I need to do now." Tears were streaming down her face. "I can't be with either of you if it's going to be like this. I need to do what's best for them, and this isn't it,"

"Emma, wait!" Hook said, getting to his feet. "I still want to be involved!"

"We'll work something out," Emma decided. "But we can't be together."

She started to walk away, but was stopped by Regina grabbing her arm, who now had tears coming out of her eyes as well.

"Emma, no," she begged her. "Please don't leave,"

"I'm sorry, Regina," she replied, her voice breaking. She started to wave her hand to magic herself out, but Regina grabbed her first.

"I love you," she told her shakily. "Emma, I've loved you for awhile. Please don't do this, we can work something out,"

All Emma wanted to do was to say those three words back to her. But seeing what had just unfolded, she knew that she couldn't be with Regina now, no matter how she felt. 

Before officially magicking herself home, she said one thing to her now ex-girlfriend.

"If you love me, let me go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N oki before y'all find where i live and come and murder me, i'll tell you guys something: YES, this is going to have a happy ending. i'm not THAT cruel. i just feel like breaking your hearts in the middle of it. it'll get better, but you guys just have to suffer now lmao.


	17. Chapter 17

Pain. That was all that was felt between both Emma and Regina over the course of the next few days. Emma had gone back to isolating herself in her bedroom, and Regina had cried her eyes out way too many times; she wasn't even talking to Zelena.

Henry knew that something was up with his mothers, but they wouldn't tell him everything. All he knew was that Emma was pregnant, and that they weren't talking anymore. He assumed something didn't go well with Hook, seeing as he had seemed down too at their book meetings. 

Knowing that there wasn't much for him to do at home, he decided to head to his meeting early.

"Mom!" He called to Emma, who was sulking. "I'm going to grandpa's shop!"

She replied, but it was muffled so Henry couldn't hear. He only hoped that she had said okay and agreed. 

With that, he walked out the door and made his way to the main part of town. Since he was early for the meeting, he decided to stop at Granny's. 

"Hey, Henry!" Ruby greeted him, getting him his usual ready. 

He smiled, then saw Tinker Bell sitting alone. He decided to join her,

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked.

"Go ahead," she replied.

He smiled, sitting down. Ruby then put his hot chocolate with cinnamon in front of him.

"How's it going for you?" He asked. 

"Pretty good, it's definitely nice to have my wings and magic back here," she said. "How is it for you?"

"I'm fine, but my moms aren't," 

"Oh no, what happened?"

"Emma's pregnant with Hook's baby, and I think they broke up after that. They aren't talking at all,"

"Did she go back with Hook?"

"No, he's still sad and doesn't want to talk about her at our book meetings,"

"That pirate joined a book club?"

"Long story, but yeah,"

"So do you want your moms to get back together?"

"Definitely. I mean, they weren't even together for very long, but they made each other happy. I can see it in their eyes, that they love each other,"

Tink pondered for a moment,

"Do you think that they know that the other loves them?"

He shook his head no,

"I don't think so, or else they wouldn't be so sad,"

She leaned in close,

"I think there's a way you can help them then,"

"How?" He asked, intrigued.

"Well, I know that The Dark One always keeps some sort of wand, or magical object with him. There's something that I've seen him use, that show him whatever he wants to see. Say you wanted to see a specific person, or someone who had some contact with them, you'd just have to say it. You could say, 'show me Emma Swan's true love' and then it'll show you Regina. And do the same thing with her. Although, I'd suggest you test it out by something more simple. Like, 'show me the father of Emma's child' or something more concrete like that,"

"That sounds great! But I don't have magic, unless you count my Author powers. Even with those, it's not like I can cast spells like my moms,"

"You don't have to, with those objects, anyone can use them."

"Alright, I think I'll try it out. Thanks, Tink!"

She nodded in response. 

He finished his drink, put some money down on the table, then exited. 

With a smile on his face, he entered through the doors of his grandfather's shop.

"Henry, hi!" She said. "Killian isn't going to be here today, he called. So we'll just have to discuss our current book next week,"

"That's okay, I actually wanted to talk with you about something," he told her. "Is grandpa here?"

"No, he should be back in around an hour. Why do you ask?"

"I'm looking for some sort of magical thing, that can show me anyone by asking a question. Is there something like that here?"

"I think Rumple might have something like that, what do you need it for?"

"I'm gonna try to use it to get my moms back together,"

"Okay, let's check the back," 

With that, she lead him to the other room where her husband had kept his magic stuff.

"Are you sure this is safe, Henry?"

"Yes, I'm sure... probably. I mean, I don't think Tinker Bell would've told me about it if it wasn't."

"Alright," she said. "Is it like some sort of crystal ball thing?"

"Only one way to find out," he said optimistically.

She reached up to one of the top shelves, and grabbed some sort of crystal thing. She handed it to him, and set it down on the table.

"How exactly are you going to use it to get them back together?"

"I'm going to use it to show them that they still love each other. I need to ask it to show me Emma's true love, then I need it to show me Regina's true love. If all goes according to plan, it'll get them back together,"

"Okay," 

He stared at the crystal, thinking intensely. He remembered what Tink had told him.

"Show me the father of Emma Swan's child," he said. 

After a few moments of the smoke moving, it showed a gravestone with the name 'Neal Cassidy' written on it. He sighed,

"Okay, show me Emma Swan's true love," he said. It took less time this time, but it showed where Regina currently was; which was in her room crying.

"Show me Regina Mills' true love," he said to it. It immediately showed Emma, who was sleeping in her bedroom.

"It worked!" He said triumphantly. Belle grinned. 

"Just to make sure, I'm gonna ask it something else," he said, she gave an encouraging nod.

"Show me the father of Emma Swan's second child," he demanded. This time, it didn't show anything. "Show me the mother of my half sibling,"

Much to his surprise, it showed both Emma and Regina at the same time.

"What?" He said aloud. He looked to Belle for advice, but she simply shrugged.

"Show me the mother of my half-sibling," he demanded again. Just like before, it showed both Emma and Regina. He sighed, "It must not work,"

Appearing out of thin air, Rumplestiltskin put his object away.

"I can assure you, my boy," he started. "That crystal works very well. I'm not sure how it happened, they must have used some sort of spell. Nonetheless, it would appear that both Emma and Regina are the natural parents of this child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N alright i know i left you guys off on a really sad ending last time, but you don't need to kill me now. i read a really sad fic today(i won't give out the name of it, cuz spoilers) that ends in regina accidentally killing emma. AND IT BROKE MY HEART. so i couldn't bear it to right more sad chapters in this at the moment.... i just want happy swanqueen lol
> 
> so luckily for you guys, when i want fluff/happiness, you will get it :)


	18. Chapter 18

"Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom!" Henry called Emma several times while banging his fist against her bedroom door. 

"Henry, what is it?" She asked groggily, opening the door for him.

"There's something you need to see. Let's go!" He grabbed her wrist and attempted to drag her out.

"Hold on, Kid," she said. "What do you want me to see?"

"It's hard to explain, but I need to show you!"

"Alright, hold up then. Let me get ready. And where is it?"

"Grandpa's shop. And alright, you get ready and I'll go get someone else who needs to see it too. I'll meet you there in 15 minutes!"

Before she could reply, he dashed out of the room. Not wanting Emma to hear him, he waited outside. Knowing that 15 minutes wasn't nearly enough time to get his other mother, and to get back to the shop, he decided to call her.

"Henry?" She asked, picking up on the second ring.

"Mom," he said. "I need to show you something... and actually ask you about it as well. Anyway, you'll see when you get there. Can you come to grandpa's shop in like 10 minutes?"

"Alright," she said, sighing. "I'll be there.

"Good, see you then!"

With that, he hung up then made his way through town once again. He knew that Gold probably wouldn't be too happy with him using his stuff again, but at this point he didn't care. He wanted his mothers to be happy together again, and he also wanted to know how Emma was pregnant with Regina's child.

Entering the shop once again, he was met with hid grandfather's stare.

"Hi, grandpa," he said. "I hope you don't mind, but I need to show my moms what happened with your crystal,"

He sighed,

"Well I can see there's no stopping you. It's in the back where it was before,"

Henry nodded in thanks. Walking back, he got his phone out to text his mothers.

i'm in the back of his shop btw

He made sure that the text was sent to each of them individually, so he wouldn't accidentally create a group chat. Knowing that his parents were both still hurt, he wasn't sure if they would come knowing that the other would be there.

After a few minutes of waiting, he heard the door open. Regina was the first to arrive. 

"Mom," Henry said, hugging her. "Before you freak out, I need you to promise me that you won't leave,"

"Why would I leave? Henry, what have you done?"

"Nothing! I just need to show something to you... and someone else. But I don't want either of you guys to freak out and leave." 

She sighed,

"Fine," she agreed. 

"Good," Henry said, hearing the door open again. "'Cause she's here now,"

Taking a deep breath, Emma walked into the back room to meet her son. She let out a gasp when her eyes met with Regina's,

"Don't leave," Henry told her quickly. "I called you both here because there's something really important,"

He walked to the shelf, and attempted to reach for the crystal.

"Henry, that could be dangerous magic!" Emma said, worried.

"No it's not, it's a crystal thingy that I can't reach!" He replied.

Regina slightly smiled, then waved her hand to teleport the object onto the table.

"Henry, what are you going to do with this? You don't have magic," Emma asked him.

"That's okay, I was able to do it before. Tink told me about this, and you don't even need magic for it to work," he explained. "You just ask it to show you something, and it'll do it,"

"Alright, and what exactly did you want to show us?" Regina asked.

"Two things," he replied. "The first, is something I have a lot of questions about." Emma and Regina both looked a little confused, but went with it. 

"Show me the mother of my half-sibling," Henry demanded to the crystal. Holding it up so his mothers could see it, the crystal showed the two of them currently in the room.

"What?" Emma asked. "That thing must be broken,"

"It's not!" Henry protested. "If you don't think it works, then you do it!"

Regina waved her hand over it,

"That removed any sort of extra enchantment that could've been added to it. Now it'll show us what we know is the truth," she told them. 

Emma let out a long breath, then held the crystal in her hand.

"Show me the mother of my second child," she said to it. Once again, it showed herself and Regina in the room where they were. "What?" She was still confused. "Show me the father of my second child," this time, all it showed was smoke.

"See," Henry told them. "You guys are both the mothers, and that's what I have a question about; how?"

"I'd like to know the answer to that too," Emma said, giving Regina a piercing look. 

She was deep in thought, wondering how the hell Emma could be pregnant with her child. Upon realization, she let out a chuckle,

"Before I adopted you, Henry, I was wondering how to have a child. Since it was before the curse was broken, I tried to use a different kind of magic to get myself pregnant. Of course, it didn't work and then I looked into adoption. Since the curse was broken, the spell I used still existed. But I hadn't thought about it, so it was never activated. But the night Emma and I.... well, we were both under the heavy influence of alcohol. I didn't have a clear head, and that must have somehow reactivated the spell... but it made it's way into Emma," Regina explained.

"So... you got me pregnant?" Emma asked, eyes widening. 

"I guess I did," she said. 

"Alright now that that's out of the way, can I show you the other reason you're here?" Henry said to both of them, smiling brightly. They both nodded, encouraging him to go on. He took the crystal from Emma, then talked to it again. "Show me the true love of Emma Swan,"

Just like before, it showed Regina. He made sure that they could both see it. Before either of them could say anything, he spoke once again. "Show me the true love of Regina Mills," as expected, it showed Emma. 

"See? You guys belong together. You already share one child, and now you're gonna share a second kid. And now you guys know your true feelings, especially since we know that it can't lie now," he said to them, feeling hopeful.

"Henry, go wait in the front for a minute," Emma told him. He agreed, walking out.

"So..." She said to Regina. "What do you want to do now? This is your child too,"

"Of course I'll want to raise this child with you... but Emma, I meant what I said on the docks. I'm not sure if this changes anything, but-" she was cut off.

Emma leaned in and crashed their lips together. Neither of them were expecting it, but they both went with it. Slightly biting her bottom lip, Regina let out a moan as she deepened the kiss. 

They broke apart to catch their breath, Regina leaned back in but Emma backed away.

"Henry and Gold are in the other room.... I'd rather not have either of them walk in on this," she said, smiling. 

Regina returned her smile, feeling happier than ever. Before they exited the room, Emma whispered one thing in her ear.

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N look at me go, two chapters in one day! and yes, i was planning on having them be miserable for a few more chapters but i decided to get back to the fluff sooner. you're welcome :)


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you sure you have to actually see him in person? You can't just text him the dad-like emoji with a big X next to it?" Regina asked her girlfriend. Emma scoffed in response,

"You and I both know that this is something I have to do in person," she replied, sighing. 

Regina was currently sitting on the kitchen counter, dreading the fact that Emma would be seeing him again. Although, part of her wanted to be there. She wanted to see the look on Hook's face once he learned that it was actually Regina, and not him, who had knocked her up. 

"Can I at least come with you?" She asked, giving her pleading eyes.

Emma walked closer to her, then put her hands on her shoulders. She leaned in for a quick kiss,

"If you promise not to rub it in,"

"What exactly are you implying?"

"I dunno... just don't try to like... make him jealous or anything,"

"I won't, I'll just be there to be your moral support."

Emma smiled, then kissed her again.

"Okay," she agreed. 

Regina's lips curled into an even bigger smile. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, pulling her closer. She could feel Emma's smirk against her neck, which was soon met with soft kisses. She then leaned farther down, so she could whisper into her ear.

"I love you,"

"And I love you,"

Despite the fact that it had only been a week since they had gotten back together, their relationship was stronger than ever. 

Emma leaned in closer and pressed their foreheads together.

"We don't have to go right now... I can definitely think of some other things we can do on this counter," she whispered.

Letting out a small gasp, Regina put one hand through her girlfriend's hair and wrapped the other around her back. Meanwhile, Emma was leaving a trail of kisses on her neck. She made her way farther and farther down, reaching her chest. Disregarding the fact that she would soon be covered in hickeys, Regina started to unbutton her shirt for her girlfriend, whom she had already wrapped her legs around. 

"Emma," she moaned as the blonde continued to make her way farther down. She felt shivers go down her spine as her lover had started to unhook her bra. Just when Emma was about to touch her where she needed it most, they heard the familiar sound of the door opening.

"Shit," Emma muttered, stepping back as quick as she could. Unfortunately for them, it wasn't quick enough. 

"Henry," Regina said, pulling her shirt back together. "What are you doing here?"

"Hook cancelled on Belle and me again for book club... what are you guys doing?" He replied, confused as heck.

"Well, uh," Emma stuttered. "You see, Henry, your mother had a mole on her chest,"

"A mole?" He asked, still confused.

Looking at her girlfriend, who sent her the biggest glare, she sent a silent apology and cry for help.

"Yes, that's right," Regina said, blinking a few times. "I had a mole, that was created by magic. So Emma here used her magic to remove it... because mine wouldn't work. That's how the spell was cast,"

"Why would someone cast a spell on you to create a mole?" Henry asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Excellent question," Emma said, pointing at him. "The answer to which... we are figuring out. Anyway, don't you have homework to be doing? In your room?"

"No, I finished it yesterday," he replied. 

Internally cursing, Regina did not want her son to find her removed bra on the counter behind her. 

"Henry, you're officially un-grounded from your XBOX. Why don't you go get it from my room?" She said to him, desperately hoping he would run up.

"Awesome, thanks, Mom!" He said brightly, heading upstairs. 

As soon as he was out of sight, Regina grabbed her bra and put it back on as fast she possibly could. Unfortunately, it was a lot harder to put it on as fast as she took it off. Knowing that her son would be playing his game for awhile though, she wasn't too worried about it.

"If anything, I think that was a sign that we need to go now," Emma said with a sigh. Regina nodded in agreement, getting off from the counter.

"We can pick up right where we left off later," she said quietly, placing a small kiss on her cheek. 

Considering that Henry was probably deep in focus with his games, Emma knew that he probably wouldn't hear them, so she texted him instead.

Hey, Henry. Regina and I are gonna go somewhere. We'll be back soon. Bye!

He replied almost instantly.

lmao good luck telling hook that he wasn't the one who got you pregnant

Emma scoffed at his response, showing to Regina, who let out a chuckle.

"It would appear that our son finds this situation amusing," she said, smiling.

"Might as well get it over with. Considering that he ditched his book club, he's probably on his ship," Emma replied. Regina nodded in agreement.

Hand in hand, the couple walked out of the mayoral mansion and into the driveway. Regina flicked her hand, magically transporting them to the ship docks. Still not letting go of one another, they made their way to the Jolly Roger.

Just as they predicted, Hook was on the deck of his shop.

"Swan?" He said, noticing her immediately. His face dropped as he saw the two of them together. Regina's lips curled into a smug smile.

"Killian, there's something I need to tell you," Emma told him. He sighed,

"The last few times you've said that, it hasn't gone too well," he said.

"I know, but it's important," 

"Well get on with it then,"

"Okay then, uh," Emma hesitated. "Y'know how I said that we would work something out for the baby?" He nodded. "Well we did... and it turns out that it's not what any of us thought,"

"Why the bloody hell is she here?" He asked looking at Regina. As much as she wanted to upset him, she was eager to see how he would react to finding out that it was Regina's child that Emma was carrying.

"That's part of what we figured out," Emma started to explain. "So when I found out that I was pregnant, I assumed that you were the father. Of course, it was the only option that made sense at the time, seeing as you're the only man I've slept with in a long time. However, upon discovering a magic crystal object thing, I discovered that you are not the father of this child."

"I-I'm not?" He was shocked. "Well then who is?"

"It turns out, this kid doesn't have a dad. In fact, they have two moms," Emma replied, grinning at Regina.

"That can't be," he protested.

"Yes it can, pirate," Regina snarled. "I got her pregnant, you didn't. Get over it,"

"Babe," Emma whispered to her. "What did I tell you about not rubbing it in?" 

Sighing, Regina decided to stay silent. 

"That's all," Emma said to him. 

He opened his mouth to reply, then closed it. "Just go," he said to them.

Nodding, Emma flicked her hand to magic herself and her girlfriend back to her house.

"Why are we back at your place?" Regina asked. "Your car, and not to mention, Henry, are both at my place,"

"Well, now that that's out of the way," Emma said, leaning close to her. "I was thinking we could finish what we started earlier."

Smirking, Regina gave her a quick kiss.

"I would like nothing more."


	20. Chapter 20

Regina and Emma had now been together for two months, despite her pregnancy hormones starting to kick in, their relationship had been going great. Henry was happier than ever with his moms being together. Snow and come over to have lunch with them often, and had come to fully support them. Even David, who had resisted it for so long, had found himself more and more willing to accept their relationship. 

Emma had another ultrasound today, and she was going to be accompanied by Regina and her mother. 

"Emma, we need to get ready," Regina said to her, softly stroking her cheek. Emma groaned in response. She most certainly was not ready to get up from bed. She was so happy and content laying in bed with her girlfriend, that getting up was the last thing she wanted to do. 

"10 more minutes," she mumbled, rolling over. 

"You've already had your extra 10 minutes," Regina replied, sitting up. 

"It's not even 9:00 in the morning yet, why can't I just magic myself there?" 

"Because your mother has demanded to accompany us and she wants to pick us up," 

"Well that's a waste of gas money,"

"I know, my love, but we have to go. She's going to be here in 15 minutes, and I'd rather not have her walk in with you still in your pajamas," 

Groaning once again, Emma finally found the strength to get up. She walked to her dresser and grabbed her clothes for the day. Since she was around 20 weeks along, she was definitely starting to show a lot more, so not many of her clothes fit anymore.

The two of them still respectively lived in their own homes, but they would usually spend the night at one another's house. If ever they needed to have a change of clothes, they used to just wear each other's. Unfortunately, now that Emma was showing, they didn't exactly fit into one another's clothes anymore. Thankfully, Regina had come prepared and brought over a change of clothes for herself this time. 

"Why the fuck did we schedule an appointment this early?" Emma asked, yawning. 

"Because Dr. Whale was the one who had scheduled the appointment with us, and we went with the first time he offered to get away from his pervy ass," Regina retorted. She exited to the bathroom to change into her own clothes. 

"Ugh," she groaned again.

Exiting out of the bathroom, Regina smiled at her girlfriend.

"Come on, your turn to get ready now," she told her.

She stumbled to the bathroom, still half asleep. At this point, she gave zero flying fucks what she looked like at her appointment. She pulled her hair back into a simple ponytail, and applied minimal makeup. 

The two women made their way to the living room to wait for Snow. The pregnant woman sat in her girlfriend's lap, entangling their fingers together. Regina absentmindedly played with Emma's hair with one hand, and kept their finger together with the other. Feeling her weight on her, definitely wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world. But she didn't dare try to disturb the pregnant woman two times within a matter of 10 minutes. 

Turning her head around ever so slightly, Emma leaned in to capture Regina's lips in her own. Deepening their kiss, Regina moved her arms around her neck, pulling her closer. Only breaking apart for a moment, Emma pressed their foreheads together. 

"I love you," she said.

"I love you more," Regina replied, smirking. In response to that, Emma leaned back and crossed her arms.

"I don't think so, Mayor Mills," she retorted.

"Oh, I see how it is, Miss Swan,"

Both giggling, the two of them found themselves embracing in the other's touch once again as they kissed. 

Unfortunately, their kiss was interrupted all too soon by the ringing of the doorbell.

"Damn it, Mom," Emma muttered quietly. She stood up, then opened the door to greet her.

"Ready?" Snow asked them, gesturing to her car.

They nodded, then walked out together. Seeing as it would be awkward to have one of them in the front and one in the back, the couple just decided to sit in the back together, much to Snow's dismay.

"So... have you guys thought of any names yet?" She asked.

"Mom, we don't even know if it's a boy or girl... or whatever," 

"Well that doesn't mean you can't think of names yet,"

"We'll cross that bridge when it gets here,"

Knowing she was defeated, Snow sighed and was silent for the rest of the drive. 

The three of them entered the building, then waited in the office for just a few minutes. Pretty soon, Emma was called up.

Accompanied by her mother and girlfriend, she made her way to the room. Having done this before, she knew to expect the cool gel when it was applied. 

"All right, the baby is looking fine Miss Swan," the nurse said to her. She let out a gasp, "It would appear that your baby wasn't very shy today. Would you like to know the sex of the child?"

"Yes ple-" Emma was cut off.

"She would not," Snow said abruptly. "Don't tell us,"

"Mom!" Emma protested. "I wanna know!"

"Me too," Regina mumbled.

"I know, but I want to throw you girls a gender-reveal party." Snow said promptly.

"Would you like me to write it down, then give the paper to just you?" The nurse asked. 

"Sure... although I wish I knew where that necklace was from David's mother," Snow said.

"Mom, you really don't have to do this. We can just find out right here and now," 

"Nonsense, I want you to find out in the best way possible. I'll plan everything out, and you can find out soon,"

"Fine,"

Chuckling to herself, the nurse finished the examination and ultrasound. She wrote something on a small piece of paper and handed it to Snow. 

"I guess there's no arguing with her," Emma whispered to her girlfriend once they had gotten back to the car. Regina nodded in agreement, mentally rolling her eyes. Snow had also insisted on taking them to Granny's for breakfast. As much as they both protested that it was unnecessary, the woman would not budge. 

As they entered the restaurant, it felt like all eyes were on them. Henry was even there, although he was sitting with Belle and a few of the dwarves who all had a copy of the same book in their hands. 

Regina's eyes narrowed as she saw David walk up and kiss his wife.

"Emma, Regina," Snow started. "I'm not sure if you noticed, but I took a few detours on our way here so I could give everyone some time to get ready,"

"Get ready for what?" Regina asked.

"The gender-reveal," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

A smirking Ruby came from around the corner, carrying a cake that was covered in rainbows. 

"All right everyone, if we could have your attention please!" Snow announced to everyone in the restaurant. It seemed that most of them had been invited by her within the last 20 minutes. "We are about to have the mothers cut the cake and find out the baby's sex." She handed the cutting knife to her daughter.

Shrugging, Emma looked to her girlfriend.

"Together?"

"Together,"

With both of them holding the knife, they cut a slice off. They shared a smile between themselves as Snow announced it once again to the rest of the restaurant who couldn't see.

"It's a girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N once again, this author's note isn't about the chapter lol
> 
> oki so i've been reading a lot of fics these past few days, and i learned something: some of you guys are freaking OLD. like, i saw some people commenting about having kids of their own, and kids who have already graduated. 
> 
> ngl, it made me feel like i'm a baby in this fandom. (i'm just barely halfway through high school lmao)
> 
> so now i'm curious, dear readers of my fic, are you guys oldies too or are you youngins like me? (for people who aren't used to how the american school system works with ages and stuff, i'll just tell you my age lol: i'm 16)
> 
> oki that's all


	21. Chapter 21

"So..." Henry said to his mothers. "If you were thinking about doing something special for your son's 16th birthday. San Diego Comic-Con would be a perfect option,"

"How subtle," Regina replied with a sly smile. 

Emma thought about it for a minute. Sure, she was now five months pregnant. But that didn't mean the rest of her life just had to stop. She still had a loving girlfriend, and a teenage son with a birthday coming up.

"All right, Kid," she agreed. "Who would you wanna see?"

"Well, I'm really into arrowverse right now. So I'd definitely wanna see some of those panels," he told her.

"Arrowverse? What the hell is an arrowverse?" Regina asked. Emma and Henry both burst into laughter,

"It's the universe for Green Arrow, The Flash, Supergirl, Legends, and those guys," Henry explained. 

Emma laughed again. She had seen a few episodes of those shows with her son. She especially liked Supergirl, because she had the hots for the actress who played Lex Luthor's sister. She couldn't really remember the character or the actress's name, all she knew was that she was pretty. 

"Well, I'm in for going. Regina?"

"I suppose finances wouldn't really be a problem... but Emma, would you be comfortable flying 5 months into your pregnancy?" 

"Most airlines let women fly until they're 32 weeks. I'll be fine,"

"I suppose we could do it... when is this Comic-Con?"

"Next weekend," Henry said brightly. 

"Y'know what? You do deserve to have the best 16th birthday. Let's go," Regina said, smiling.

"Thanks, Moms!" He said happily, hugging both of them.

"Of course, Kid," said Emma. "Now, let's go purchase those tickets..."

Just a few days later, the Swan-Mills family found themselves at the airport, boarding their flight. Henry was ecstatic about the whole trip, Emma was excited, and Regina, well, she was tolerant. 

"So you're just going to see actor's answer questions about the show?" Regina asked.

"Well that, and we got Meet&Greet tickets for the Supergirl and Legends cast!" Henry explained. 

Emma's cheeks turned slightly red, knowing that she was going to be seeing her celebrity crush in person. Of course, neither Henry nor Regina knew that. 

"Supergirl?" Regina asked. "Is that like girl version of Superman? And Legends? Well there are a lot of those, what exactly are these Legends about?"

"No, Mom," Henry said, sighing. "Supergirl is Superman's cousin. And Legends, are the Legends of Tomorrow. They're a group of superheroes,"

"All right then," she was still just as confused as she was before, but alas, she just went with it.

After their 7 hour flight, all three of them were happy to get off the plane. They were spending one night in a hotel room, then planned to spend the rest of the weekend at Comic-Con. 

"Oh, how I wish I could've just magicked us here," Regina muttered under her breath.

"I know you guys have your magic travel, but planes are still fun," Henry replied quietly as they walked through the airport. 

"How? All you do is sit there for hours while your ears pop," she retorted. The two of them waited for a bit while Emma got things sorted for a rental car. 

"Okay the ear-popping part sucks, but the rush of taking off is amazing!" 

"You find that enjoyable? That takeoff was about as enjoyable as ripping my own heart out, covering it in poison, then shoving it back in,"

"Mom!" Henry whispered loudly. "Land without magic, remember?" The people passing by were starting to give them weird looks.

"Oh look, Emma's back." Regina completely ignored him. 

"All right, I've got us a car," she said triumphantly, then started to lead them to the parking garage.

"Can I drive?" Henry asked.

"No-" Emma and Regina said simultaneously.

Sighing, he got into the backseat. 

"Y'know, it does feel good to be back out here, driving. Instead of just magicking everywhere," Emma said. 

"Well I disagree," Regina retorted, putting her seat-belt on. Oh what she wouldn't give to have her magic here.

The hotel wasn't too far away, it took them around 20 minutes to arrive. Their hotel room was a simple two bedroom with a balcony on the 3rd floor. Henry was quick to unpack his stuff and get comfortable. He had already started scrolling through the movies available on the TV in his room. 

Emma and Regina however, were more focused on the view from their balcony. If they looked far enough, they were pretty close to a beach. 

"Do you think Henry would hear us from his room... if we were to take advantage of this hotel bed?" Emma asked casually, wrapping her arms around Regina's neck.

"How are you this far into pregnancy and still so horny?" Regina replied, chortling. 

"Well... it kinda helps that I have a smokin' hot girlfriend," Emma said softly, placing a soft kiss against her lips.

"Emma, you know I love you," she started. "But I will not have sex with you with our son right next door, and our daughter literally still inside of you,"

"Aww," she whined like a baby. "Knowing him, he'll have his headphones in all night so he won't hear a thing. And you don't have to worry about our daughter, it's not like she'll know. Besides, we've done it while I was pregnant before,"

"Yeah, I don't think headphones could drown that. And yes, we have, but that was before we knew that we were having a girl. Now that we know, it's different. Before, it was just 'the baby' who we didn't know about. But now you're carrying my daughter and it feels different doing it."

"Ugh," Emma groaned. "Well you know who's no fun? You."

Regina's nostrils flared,

"What is that supposed to mean, Swan?" She crossed her arms. "I'm fun. I was willing to go with you and Henry for this Comic-Con thing. I can be fun!" 

"If you're so fun, then let's do something fun," Emma said brightly, smiling.

Catching Regina off-guard, Emma crashed their lips together. The force was so hard that they both fell onto the bed. Not breaking the kiss, Emma entangled their legs. She ran her hand through her hair, and cupped her cheek with the other. 

Feeling her girlfriend reach for her bra, Regina backed apart.

"Emma, no. It's the middle of the day, Henry's right there," she said.

"See?" She replied. "Just as I said, you're no fun."

Emma earned herself a light smack on the arm.

"You'll regret that,"

"Oh really? Well, maybe you can show me just how much,"

"Don't underestimate me, Miss Swan. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N hey all. so this author's note is kinda depressing ngl
> 
> as i mentioned before, i recently started my junior year of high school. for almost my whole life, i've been able to get away with not studying, half-paying attention, and things like that while still making good grades. but now that we're in full online school, and i'm taking harder classes, i can't really do that anymore. 
> 
> i've always been a perfectionist when it comes to academics, and i absolutely HATE low grades. well, i'm currently failing english, spanish, and math. that's definitely taken its toll on my mental health (along with lying about those grades to my parents ✌) 
> 
> but i can't live with having grades like that anymore. so, as much as it pains me to say this, i won't be able to update as often as usual. with this fic, i've been kinda proud of myself for updating as often as i have been, but i can't do that anymore. 
> 
> i need to put my grades first. this is a really important year for me, seeing as i take the SAT in a few months, and i'll start applying for college next year.
> 
> to be clear, this is NOT me discontinuing this. i very much plan to finish this, i just won't be writing as often. i've made a rule for myself: i need to have all my homework and notes completed THOROUGHLY before i let myself write. 
> 
> anyway, i hope you all can understand! my math teacher even said to me, 'you can do better' because she knows that this isn't okay right now.
> 
> so, i'm gonna do better.


	22. Chapter 22

"All right, now we have Melissa Benoist, Chyler Leigh, Katie McGrath, Jesse Rath, and Nicole Maines!" Said the announcer person. 

Henry and Emma clapped loudly as the stars walked to their table. Regina politely clapped, but wasn't too invested. 

The five actors smiled and waved at everyone. Emma looked at the name tags to remember the actor and character names. And of course, she wouldn't take her eyes off of Katie McGrath.

After the noise died down, people started asking questions.

"What can we expect to see from Nia and Brainy next season?" Asked a fan. 

"Lots of cute moments!" Nicole Maines said with a smile. Jesse Rath winked.

"Will we see more progress with Alex wanting a kid?" Another fan asked.

"I'm not quite sure if I'm allowed to answer that one, but most of you guys will be pretty happy!" Chyler Leigh answered.

"WILL WE FINALLY GET SUPERCORP ENDGAME?" One crazy fan screamed. Katie McGrath and Melissa Benoist laughed.

"What's supercorp?" Regina whispered to Henry.

"It's the ship between Kara and Lena. Or as you'd know it, Supergirl's cousin and Lex Luthor's sister. They've had chemistry since they first met, and everyone thinks they should be together. Well, everyone with a brain that is. They're like one of the most queerbaited ships ever." He explained.

"Ship? What the hell do they have to do with a ship?" She was even more confused.

"Don't worry about it," he said, then went back to paying attention to the actors.

Sighing, Regina decided that she would just give up with learning everything about this type of stuff. Emma seemed to understand it a lot better than she did. 

A little while later, the panel ended and it was time for the Meet & Greet. The three of them had to wait in line for around 30 minutes before it was their turn.

"So now will you explain to me what ships have to do with this?" Regina asked her son. He sighed, knowing that he didn't have anything else to do while they waited.

"It's like, relationship. It's when you want two characters to be together. And the ship name between Kara and Lena is supercorp." He explained to her.

"Okay. So what does supercorp endgame mean?" She asked. This time, Emma was the one to explain.

"It just means ending up together. So the person asking about supercorp endgame just wanted to know if Kara and Lena will end up together," she said. 

Regina nodded, finally understanding this language. 

"Hey, we're up!" Henry said excitedly. 

The door to the room opened, then the family walked in. 

"Hi guys!" Said the adorable voice of Melissa Benoist. 

Henry and Regina went up to the whole cast, but Emma's eyes fell right on Katie McGrath.

"Can I get a selfie with you?" She asked. Nodding, Katie smiled.

Her hands started to shake with nerves, but she managed to pull her phone out of her pocket. She leaned close to the actress, then took the photo. Katie bit her bottom lip, then raised an eyebrow.

"I have another idea for a pose," she said in an Irish accent that gave Emma butterflies. She nodded, then held her phone up again.

This time, Katie leaned in closer and pressed their cheeks together. Emma felt her own breathing become shaky, but she took the photo. 

"Y-you're pretty-" Emma blurted out, feeling her cheeks get all flustered.

"Oh?" Katie replied, letting out a cute little laugh. "Thank you."

"My son is the one who watches the show a lot, I've only seen a few episodes. But I love your character and watching you act!" Emma said to her, stuttering her words a little bit. 

Katie smiled, and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Time's up," said the guy at the door.

The Swan-Mills family exited the room, then went back to the lobby.

"Why was that so short?" Regina asked.

"'Cause they have a bajillion people going in," Henry explained. He looked off into the distance, and had a longing look on his face. "Katie McGrath is hot,"

Regina let out a gasp, but Emma nodded in agreement.

"She really is. I can't believe I got to touch her. And take a picture with her. And talk to her. And make her laugh." Emma said. Regina's nostrils flared.

"Moms, the Legends panel is up," Henry said to them.

"You go on in without us, Kid," Emma said to him. "I only got us passes for Supergirl, and you're on your own for Legends,"

He nodded, then walked into another room. Regina grabbed her girlfriend's wrist before dragging her off to a corner.

"What the hell, Emma?" She asked, angry.

"Don't think I didn't notice that stunt you pulled!"

"What stunt? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Swan," 

"All I did was take a few pictures with an actress I admire. What's your problem?"

"My problem is that my girlfriend is flirting with someone who isn't me!" 

Emma scoffed,

"Regina, I'm never gonna see Katie McGrath ever again. I was just excited to see her in person, and may have gotten a little carried away. There's no need to make a big deal out of it."

"I'm the one making a big deal out of it? You're the one who decided to get all friendly with her! Don't act like I didn't hear you and Henry both admiring her!"

"You need to chill,"

"And you need to stop flirting with her!"

"I wasn't flirting!"

"Yes you were,"

Emma decided to stop arguing when she saw the tears building up in Regina's eyes. By then, she knew that she had messed up big time. She reached out to comfort her, but she crossed her arms and stepped away in response. 

"Regina, I'm sorry," Emma said sincerely. 

Seeing the look on her face, Regina didn't want to give in so easily. So she made a pouty face and continued to cross her arms. 

"Regina?" Emma said, smiling. She knew what her girlfriend was doing now. She placed a small kiss to her lips. 

"Y'know," Emma started. "Henry's got an hour until this panel is over. Are you sure you don't want to do something together?"

"Such as?" Regina asked. 

"Well, I know Henry's gonna want to swim at the beach and that's fine... but maybe you and I can take a nice little romantic walk up and down the sand while we wait?" She suggested. 

Narrowing her eyes, Regina still didn't give in.

"Why don't you ask if Katie would do that instead?"

"Because," Emma replied, kissing her once again. "I'm taken."

"Damn right you are," she said, bringing their lips together.

Before the kiss got any deeper, they walked out of the building and to the nearby beach. 

Although, it ended up getting too hot for them to stay in the sun. So instead, they sat under a nearby tree. Regina had her back against the trunk, and Emma lay on her back with her head in her girlfriend's lap. 

"Emma?" Regina said, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to name our daughter?"

Emma sat up, then shrugged. "I dunno, but we have a few months to figure it out."

"You're right," she replied, then relaxed again. 

After another few minutes of silence, Regina spoke up again.

"Willow," she said.

"What?" Emma asked. 

"We're under a willow tree right now," she said, then looked around. "I just thought of that as a name."

"Willow, huh? Y'know, I like it," Emma replied, smiling. "So are we naming her Willow now?"

"I think I'd like to." Regina told her, returning her girlfriend's smile. "What about middle names?"

"That is something I've definitely thought about," Emma answered. "My mom had told me that I was never given a middle name, she said it wasn't much of a thing in the Enchanted Forest. But she later told me that if she had gotten the chance to come through the portal with me, she would've given me the middle name Grace. I know that's Jefferson's kid's name and stuff, but I think it would be nice to have that as our daughter's middle name."

"Willow Grace," Regina felt her grin grow even bigger. "What about her last name? Should she be a Swan, Mills, or Swan-Mills?"

Emma took a deep breath in, "I think I'd like to take-" she stopped herself. "I think I'm okay with Willow taking your last name,"

"Alright then," Regina said, then looked at Emma's pregnant stomach. "Hey there, Willow Grace Mills."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> first things first- i've never been to a con so ik that this isn't how it goes but it's fINE we're just going with it lol
> 
> alright now to the second thing
> 
> so apparently it only takes four days to get my grades back on track. for spanish, it turns out that my teacher made a mistake in my previous grade so that grade went from an f to an a lmao. for english, i got a b on my essay so that raised it from an f to a c. for math, i got a b on the test a few days ago. my grade is still an f there, but she hasn't updated it yet so... anyway, it turns out, pre-calc and ap lang aren't that bad when you actually put some effort into it. (huh, who knew?)
> 
> SO YAY I'M FINALLY GETTING SOMEWHAT GOOD GRADES BACK
> 
> but alas, i'm going to stick with my new rule of not writing until i get my homework and SAT practice done. and i came up with a schedule :)
> 
> alright so i'll write a little throughout the week, and a lot on weekends. on saturday night, imma send my chapter to my beta reader. then they'll read through and i'll input their advice on sunday. after that, i'll post the new chapter. this schedule is gonna work for both of us, cuz they're in school too lol. i know you guys probably won't be happy with only one update per week, but here's the good news for it: i'll most likely be updating with more than one chapter at once :D
> 
> anyways, i also posted my new vampire fic. it's on my profile here and it's called It Could Be Us   
> read it or perish 😌❤


	23. Chapter 23

The return home from San Diego had brought everyone closer together. The name reveal was definitely a shock to some, as they didn't assume that Emma and Regina would determine the name of their daughter from a simple trip.

However, things had been going better than ever for them. Henry had just finished this school year, so the three of them were constantly going on little outings together now that it was Summer break.

Emma and Henry decided to have Regina watch Supergirl with them, so she could understand the concept of shipping a little better. However, it didn't last long considering how jealous she got whenever her girlfriend started gawking over Katie McGrath again.

Doctor's appointments were happening more and more often, considering how close she was to her due date now. 

"Emma," Regina broke the silence in their date. Today it was just the two of them going out for ice cream(which of course, was Emma's idea) considering that Henry was at book club. 

"Yeah?" Emma replied, taking a lick from her chocolate chip ice cream. 

Regina opened her mouth to say something. She had a burning question for the blonde, but she couldn't quite bring herself to ask. "Never mind," she dismissed it. 

Emma shrugged, then went back to her ice cream. Regina wanted to ask her something so bad, but she had that fear of rejection in the back of her head. Sure, they were doing better than ever in their relationship. Quite frankly, Emma made her more happy than anyone ever had, even Daniel. However, she just wasn't sure if Emma would be ready for what she wanted to do.

"Damn it, Willow," Emma cursed at her unborn child. "I've gotta use the bathroom, I'll be right back!" She set her ice cream cup down on the table so she could leave. For her sake, the both of them hoped that she would give birth soon considering how uncomfortable she was in her pregnancy. She constantly had to use the bathroom, and it was impossible for her to sleep comfortably. Of course, Regina was always there for her. But they were definitely ready for little Willow Grace to be born.

Suck it up and just ask her already, Mills! Regina told herself as she saw her girlfriend re-enter from around the corner. She started to open her mouth, but quickly closed it again as she let her nerves get the best of her. So instead, the two of them enjoyed their little outing together before going back to Regina's.

"Oh god! Oh fuck! Fuck, Emma! Faster! Yes, yes! Oh, Emma, I'm going to-" are the words poor Henry would have heard if Regina hadn't made it a habit to cast a silencing spell whenever her and Emma decided to have some fun.

Instead, he went off to his room for the night, leaving his mothers to do whatever they pleased.

"That was-"

"I know,"

Regina let out a chortle as she attempted to get her pajamas from the dresser. However, this was proving much more difficult than anticipated.

"You can't walk, can you?" Emma asked with the biggest grin.

"No, Miss Swan. I cannot," Regina replied in defeat. Sighing, she waved her hand to magic her pajamas to appear on her body.

"Aw, you should've just accepted your fate and we could've gone for a round two," Emma said sadly. 

"Emma," Regina said in a stern voice. 

She let out a groan, then decided she should get pajamas on as well. She waved a hand, then felt the soft cloth that appeared on her skin. 

Once they were both dressed, Regina scooted closer to her and rested her head on her shoulder. Emma grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers, rubbing small circles over her hand with her thumb.

"I love you," Emma said after a few minutes of silence. Taking in a deep breath, Regina decided that it was now or never.

"Move in with me," she said.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Move in. We practically spend every single night at one another's houses, and we've been together for a few months now. Once Willow is born, it'll make things easier anyway,"

"Okay," Emma simply replied. 

Regina turned to face her, then placed a soft kiss on her lips. Emma responded by kissing her even deeper, and attempting to take her pajamas off again. 

"Oh fuck," Emma suddenly said, pulling away.

"What is it?"

"N-nothing,"

She leaned in to kiss her girlfriend again, but felt another sharp pain. She cursed out loud again. 

"Emma, you could be having contractions. We need to get you to the hospital," 

"No, I'm fine." 

Emma tried to kiss Regina once again, but she simply backed away.

"Emma, no. I think you're going into labor,"

"No, I'm not, I-" she was interrupted by a pool of water trickling down her legs. "Okay, let's go."

Sighing, Regina waved her hand to transport the both of them to the hospital. Of course, she also changed them back into regular clothes because she was in no mood to watch her girlfriend give birth while she still wore pajamas.

They received several gasps as they magically appeared in the front room of the hospital. As soon as everyone knew what was happening, Emma was being rushed into another room by several nurses. 

Following quickly behind, Regina got her phone out so she could let everyone know that Emma was in labor. She also asked if David could pick up Henry and bring him here. She assumed Zelena would be the first to arrive, considering that she could just magic herself there. However, it seemed that Snow could drive much faster than anticipated. 

She quickly ran up and hugged the mother of her granddaughter. 

"How is she?" Snow asked. 

"They say she's at four centimeters right now," Regina replied, desperate to get out of her grasp.

The two of them walked into the room, and saw Emma struggling. Regina instantly ran to her side to grab her hand, while Snow grabbed her other hand. Before she could say anything to either of them, Doc came in. (Snow had requested ahead of time that he be the one to deliver Emma's baby)

"Alright, Emma. I think you're ready for an epidural now, if you'd like." He said to her. She nodded in response, gripping her mother's and girlfriend's hands even tighter. 

He motioned for her to sit up straight, then injected the medicine into her back. She winced, but knew that it would soon become easier.

Around 10 minutes later, Zelena came in. Followed shortly by David and Henry. Emma's bed was now surrounded.

She was happy they were all here for her, but Emma just wanted this to all be over.

"You're doing great, Emma," her mother tried to comfort her. She didn't reply to her, instead she looked over at Regina.

"So when should I start moving in?" She asked weakly, cracking a smile.

"Oh, Emma," Regina said softly. "Whenever you want, I guess. But after you have Willow, your first priority should be keeping your own health up,"

Before long, Doc checked on her again.

"She's at 10 centimeters, it's time to start pushing," he instructed. "I'll need everyone to leave. Emma, you can have two people in here,"

"Mom and Regina," she croaked. 

He nodded, then cleared everyone else out. 

"Alright, you can do this, Emma. I'm gonna need you to push," he instructed. She nodded, then started pushing with all her might. Both Snow and Regina thought that their hands would break based on how hard she was squeezing them.

A little bit later, Emma finally felt relief as her daughter's cries filled the air. Doc cleaned her off then handed her to her mother. Emma's eyes filled with joy as she looked at her daughter. She held her close, then looked at her girlfriend and mother. Regina leaned in and looked at her own daughter as well. She kissed her girlfriend on the head, then smiled at her daughter.

"Welcome to the world, Willow Grace Mills."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> hi everyone. sorry i didn't update on sunday, i had writer's block lmao. also, considering that the schedule was created for the times that work best for my beta reader and myself, i'm no longer using the schedule cuz i'm out of a beta lol. 
> 
> long story short, they were one of my best friends and now we're no longer friends. which sucks, cuz we always said we were like regina and zelena, but i guess not ;( anyway, people are the worst, and people betray you and stab you in the back and pretend that they were the one bleeding. (all right, that's enough shade. they could see this but idc)
> 
> also, since they were also the smut-writer, i'm gonna go back to chapter 11 and take out the smut part. just cuz i've deleted all their comments on here, and i want nothing to do with them anymore, so i'm gonna take out the small part of this story that they wrote. (and ofc i'll change the rating so it's not mature anymore haha)
> 
> i'll be fine for the rest of this fic without a beta, cuz there's only a few more chapters left. but for my other swanqueen fics(the vampire one and the hogwarts one) having a beta would be great, so applications are open :D (if you'd like to volunteer, either comment or dm me. well idk if you can dm on ao3 so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )
> 
> anyway, that's all for now!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N for the beta reader update, i found one XD
> 
> although i'm not using a beta for the rest of this fic since i have it planned out already lol
> 
> but the applications are closed now :D

~one year later~

"Regina, did you move the diapers again?"

"No, they're still in the closet,"

"Well, I can't seem to find them,"

Sighing, Regina waved her hand for the diapers to appear right in front of them. This past year, it seemed that Emma had basically forgotten that they could use magic to solve most of their problems.

Emma let out a breath of relief as her girlfriend handed her the diapers. She set her daughter down on the table and changed her diaper. 

After she washed her hands and cleaned Willow off, she held her close to her chest. She walked closer to Regina and placed a small kiss against her lips as she held their daughter in between them. 

Unfortunately, their short moment was interrupted all too soon as Emma's phone rang. She groaned as their lips disconnected, but picked up the call.

"Yeah?" 

Nodding a few times through the call, she hung up then put her phone back in her pocket.

"Sorry, babe, I've gotta go. Leroy started a fight at Granny's," she said sadly. She gave Regina another quick kiss, then handed Willow to her. Emma then hopped into her car to fulfill her duty as sheriff.

Except, the thing was... that call wasn't for the sheriff. Sure, Leroy may have ended up starting fights constantly. But she wasn't sheriff-ing right now. In fact, she was going to meet someone.

They had been talking for a few weeks, but today would be the big day. She just had to make sure that Regina wouldn't find out about it.

"Emma!" She was greeted warmly. 

"Hi, Mom!" She replied, hugging her mother. 

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep, I hate lying to her, but she'd get suspicious if I was too vague,"

"Understandable, but it'll all be worth it later!"

"I sure hope so,"

The two of them got into the car, then drove off to the beach. Waiting near the water for them, was none other than Ariel.

"Hi!" The mermaid said to them both. "How's everything going? How's Willow?"

"I'm good, and Willow's good, she's getting better at sleeping for longer lengths of time," Emma replied. 

"So, Ariel," Snow started with a smile. "Could you show us some of those rings, and tell us the story about them?"

"Of course," she replied, getting out a box. The three of them sat down. The first one she pulled out had a purple stone in the middle. "This one is amethyst,"

"That's her birthstone," Emma commented. Ariel smiled, then continued on,

"I got this one back in the enchanted forest. A unicorn came to drink water from the lake I was at, and they left this behind. I called out, but the unicorn seemed like they wanted me to have it," she explained. 

"Aw," Snow smiled as her friend told the story. Emma smiled too, but nodded at the other rings.

"Here's an emerald one that I got in this world," Ariel told them. "I found it at the bottom of the ocean near a sunken pirate ship-"

"Next one, please," Emma interrupted her.

"Okay, this is a garnet one I found when I was in Agrabah. It was recovered from a sandstorm," she explained. Emma was intrigued, but wanted to see some more rings this mermaid had to offer. 

"Okay, this one is a sapphire. I'm not sure which world it came from, since I saw it in the pool between this world and the enchanted forest." She explained. Emma reached out to hold it.

Looking closer at it, she pictures the ring on her girlfriend's finger, and felt her lips curl into a smile. 

"I'll go with this one," she said. "Should I pay you in sand dollars... or?"

"No, think of this as my thank-you to your mom for always being there for me," Ariel replied, giving Snow a soft smile which was returned.

"Thank you so much for your help. Now I've gotta see Zelena, bye!" Emma waved to both of them.

Since Snow was the one who drove them to the beach, Emma magicked herself off to Zelena's place with the ring in her pocket. Knocking on the door, her girlfriend's sister answered.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"Okay, first things first, you cannot tell Regina that I'm here, okay?" Emma got straight to business.

"What is it? Is she bad in bed or something? Have you come to complain to me about it or ask if it's genetic?" Zelena asked, raising both eyebrows.

"What? No, I'm not here to talk about our sex life with you. It's something else," Emma replied, taking a deep breath. "Can we sit down?"

Nodding, Zelena made her way to the couch and made room for Emma. 

"Alright, I'm not even sure if this is a normal tradition in fairy-tale world but it's something that we do here." She started. 

Looking at Zelena's blue eyes staring right back at her, Emma felt her breathing getting shaky. She fiddled around with her fingers for a few moments, trying to think of what to say.

"Zelena, I know things haven't always been the greatest between us; but as you know, I've been in love with your sister for the past two years," she started.

"Bullshit," Zelena snapped instantly. Emma was taken aback,

"What, I-" Emma started, but was cut off.

"Wow, it seems you two idiots really were made for each other," she said with a laugh.

"I beg your pardon?" 

"You've been in love with her for more than two years, Emma. I've seen it. I've seen the way you two look at each other for a lot longer than two years." 

"I mean-" she was cut off yet again.

"Tell me, Emma. When you became the Dark One for my sister, would you have done the same thing for me?"

"If I'm being honest, probably not because I didn't really know if you would truly become good back then. You had tried to kill us so many times, I just can't picture myself doing that,"

"Yet you did it for my sister. And of course, you made that pirate the Dark One as well. I do wonder why you guys didn't call yourselves the Dark Two? Anyway, you might not have known it at the time, but you loved her. I knew she loved you when she was willing to risk everything and go to whatever wish place that the Evil Queen sent you to. She probably loved you for longer than that, but that's when I knew she had feelings for you. Plus, there's always been lesbian energy between the two of you,"

"I guess I can't deny that. But back to the point, I've been in love with your sister for a very long time," Emma started again. She could feel sweat droplets appearing on her forehead.

Sighing, she got the ring out from her pocket.

"From here, it's tradition to ask the father for his blessing in marriage before you propose. I'm not sure what you guys do in the Enchanted Forest, but it's a thing here. Considering that neither of Regina's parents are here, I decided to ask you." Emma managed to get out. "So, with that being said; Zelena, may I have your blessing to ask for Regina's hand in marriage?"

Zelena's pupils dilated as she put a hand over her heart.

"Aw," she said, smiling. "Of course you do. And it's about time!"

"Thank you," Emma said softly, giving the woman a hug. 

"Now, go get my sister!" She replied happily.

Emma nodded then stepped outside. She texted her mother.

Got Zelena's blessing!

She replied almost instantly.

YES! I'm so happy for you, Em!

Emma smiled at her mother's enthusiasm, then decided to magic herself back to Snow's place to get her car. Upon arriving, her mother and father were waiting for her. 

Snow starting jumping up and down like an excited little kid, while David looked at his daughter with pride. Emma smiled softly at the both of them, then pulled the ring out. 

"So, what's the plan, Emma?" Her father asked.

"I'm gonna do it tomorrow night. I'm gonna attempt to make her favorite food, then we'll have a nice dinner at home. I'd rather do it in private so she doesn't feel pressured to do anything. So after we eat, I'll tell her everything I love about her, then get down on one knee and do it," she explained. 

"Any other arrangements needed? What are you gonna do about Willow? And are you going to have Henry present?" Snow asked.

"About that," Emma looked at her with a pleading smile. "Can you guys watch Willow that night? And I'll tell Henry that he'll be spending the night with you two as well."

"Of course we can," Snow replied happily.

"I can't believe our daughter's going to be getting engaged," David commented, looking at her with pride.

"Hopefully, anyway. Regina has to say yes first," Emma said with a soft smile.

"She will," Snow said.

"I hope so. Well, I gotta go. Bye guys!" She replied, stepping into her car.

As soon as she was a reasonable distance away, Snow leaned into her husband.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I've made it these past three weeks without either of them finding out!" She said, sighing in relief.

"I knew you could do it," he replied. "Henry will be fine alone at our place tomorrow, he's 17 for goodness' sake. As for Willow, I think we should ask Belle if she can watch both Willow and Neal. We both have to be there to see how it goes down tomorrow."

"I don't want to intrude on their moment, but we can find a hiding spot."

"Of course we can. I can't wait to see what's gonna happen when they both find out,"

"Me either."

~one week earlier~

"Gina, you know you should have just brought more jewelry with you from your castle. I'm sure you could get a bean and we could both go there and find something," Zelena said to her sister.

"Zelena, I'm not going to propose to Emma with some random jewel from back home; it needs to be something that's special to her." Regina explained. 

"Well, why not go back to the location of one of your adventures together and get something from there? That would probably be special to her," 

"Like where? Do you think I can just go to Neverland and ask the remaining Lost Boys for an engagement ring?" Regina replied sarcastically. "There's a reason we left all of those places,"

"Well it doesn't have to be Neverland. But maybe from a place that means a lot to the both of you?" Zelena suggested. 

"Like where? I don't think the place would really matter, I'll just need to find another way to make it meaningful,"

"Why not get something of your father's? She may not have known him, but it'll be meaningful because you're bringing something that's special to you."

"You're right. I think I still have some of his things at my place, I bet I can find a ring. As for the jewel, I'll figure something out later." 

Zelena smiled at her sister in pride, then encouraged her to go. Regina nodded, magicking herself back home. Luckily for her, Emma was dropping Willow off at daycare, then going to work. While Henry was either at his work or book club(although they had basically become the same thing considering that he had joined Belle and started working at the library).

She made her way to the bedroom she shared with Emma and immediately went to the closet. From there, she pulled out a box that contained some of her father's things. She sat back down on the bed, then started to look through it.

Regina smiled as she remembered some of these things from her own childhood. One of the items she found was a toy that she had played with as a child. After she had grown a little bit older, her mother had taken the toy away. Regina had always assumed that she threw it out, but it warmed her heart to see that her father had kept it for her. 

Digging through the box some more, she eventually found the jewelry. She then carefully laid each of the rings down side by side on the bed.

Of course, none of them had a stone in them, but Regina had figured out another idea for that. After her conversation with Zelena, she had decided that she would use the diamond from her own ring with Leopald. Of course it sounded like a terrible idea at first, but the more she had thought about it, the more she liked it. The ring was from Emma's grandfather, so it would technically be passing down a family heirloom in a way. But the main reason for it, was because during her first wedding, she resented everything. She hadn't married for love, and she had regretted saving Snow on that horse. Now that she had Emma however, Regina had never been happier. So of course now she was forever grateful that she saved Snow, because without that, she wouldn't have Emma, Henry, or Willow. So now she would use the stone of this ring to serve as a reminder for all those she loved. And of course, hopefully Emma would become her future wife with it.

As for the ring around it, Regina's eyes fell upon a golden band that she had laid out. Waving her hand, she magicked her former wedding ring to appear. She then waved her hand again so that the diamond on that ring would appear on her father's ring.

Looking at her finished product, she pictured the woman she loved wearing it. Her lips curled into a soft smile as she knew that she had made the right decision. With that, she magicked the new ring to the darkest corner of her vault so that no one could ever find it before the special night she asked the question.

Letting out a sigh, Regina knew what she needed to do now. It was time to get the blessing from the people she had tried to kill for half her life.

The next day, Regina had told her girlfriend that she was getting ready for a city council meeting. Which of course, was a lie. It was her day to drop Willow off, so she did so. However, there was no meeting today. So she drove right past the town hall and straight to the Charmings' house.

Before knocking, she had decided to magic the ring to appear in her pocket. She wasn't sure why, but it made her feel more sure about herself. 

"Regina?" Snow was surprised to see her as she opened the door.

"Is David here?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, do you need to talk to him about something-" Snow was cut off.

"I need to talk to the both of you about something. Is this a good time?" Regina asked. Snow didn't reply, but nodded instead. She opened the door wider to allow room for her former step-mother to enter.

The two of them walked to the couch, where David joined them just a few moments later. They both looked at her with curious eyes.

"Alright, I'm just going to get straight to the point," Regina declared. They both nodded in response. She continued on.

"As you both know very well, things have changed a lot over the past years. Back in the enchanted forest, I was so filled with hatred. At you, at my mother, and at myself. I thought that destroying you was the key to my happiness. I was so unwilling for anything else to happen. When I cast the Dark Curse that sent us here, I had learned that it wasn't the answer to my happiness. I learned that happiness could come from a lot of things. First of course, was Henry. When I found romantic love again with Robin, of course that also helped fill the hole in my heart. But when I fell in love with Emma, that's when I had become happier than ever." 

Knowing what she was about to ask them, Regina felt her breathing become shaky. However, she managed to get more words out.

"I thought that I would hate you forever back in the enchanted forest. You were the reason I lost my first love. I thought he would be my only love, and that I could never forgive you. However, now I am eternally grateful to you both. After everything that happened with Daniel, I thought I could never love like that again. But Emma makes me happier than he ever did. I love her more than anything. Without you, I wouldn't have her or either of my children. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. So with that being said, may I have your blessing to ask for her hand in marriage?"

"You want to marry our daughter?" David asked, his jaw wide open. Snow had thought about everything her and her daughter had talked about in the past two weeks, and she looked between her husband and her future daughter in law. 

"Yes. So do I have your blessing or not? I do hope you say yes, but I'm going to propose anyway. This is simply a formality," Regina retorted. 

"Y-yes of course you have my blessing," Snow stuttered, trying to think of what to make of this.

"You have mine too," David said, still giving his wife a weird look. 

Regina nodded her thanks, then magicked herself back to her car to drive home. She wasn't sure what the hell was up with the Charmings, but at least she had their blessing now. 

After she left, Snow and Charming weren't sure what to make of what had just happened.

"So... they're gonna propose to each other?" Snow asked.

"Well, assuming it all goes well when Emma finally gets the guts to ask for Zelena's blessing,"

"It'll go fine,"

"I can't wait to find out what happens when they both pull out a ring,"

"Me either,"

~back to the present~

"Henry!" His grandparents greeted him happily. It appeared that Emma wanted to get straight to business, seeing as she didn't even stop to say hello to her parents. She simply dropped off her son and daughter and then went back home.

"Hi," Henry replied, awkwardly hugging them with one arm(his little sister was being held tightly in the other).

Snow took Willow from him, then lovingly held her granddaughter for a few moments. 

"All right Henry, we're going to drop Willow and Neal off with Belle. Would you like to come with or do you wanna stay here alone?" David asked.

"Why are you dropping them off? I thought we were staying here for the night?" Henry replied.

"Well-" Snow started, but was cut off by her husband.

"Henry, do you know why your moms wanted you here tonight?" He asked.

"I think so," Henry replied. "I saw Emma holding a fancy ring, and she was going to cook dinner for Regina. She never cooks, so I think she's gonna propose,"

"You're right, Henry," Snow said to him. "But did you know that your other mom was also planning on proposing?"

"Wait, they're gonna propose to each other?" He asked.

"Yes," David said. Henry connected the dots,

"And you guys are gonna sneak in and try to see what happens?" He asked.

"Precisely," Snow replied.

"Yep, I wanna come with," he said, grinning. The Charmings returned his smile, then got ready to leave again. 

It was safe to say that the car was extremely crowded, with David and Snow sitting up front and Henry in the back next to two car seats for the babies. It was times like these where Henry wished that he had magic beyond his Author Powers. Being in the cramped car made him want to have the ability to simply flick his wrist and teleport to his desired destination.

Thankfully, the ride into town wasn't too long. He had informed his grandparents that Belle's shift at the library was about to end, so that would be a perfect time to catch her and ask about babysitting. 

Just as they had expected, Belle was walking out of the library and locking up. Except, she was already holding a baby in her arms.

"Oh, hi everyone!" She greeted them as the three of them walked up.

"Are you babysitting for Zelena?" Snow asked, recognizing the baby she was holding.

"Oh, yeah she asked me to watch Robin for the night. She mentioned something about wanting to see what happens with Emma and Regina. But the two of us have been at the library together for a bit, and now I'm gonna head to Granny's. Ruby wanted to help me out with her, and say hi," Belle said, gently pressing a finger on Robin's nose.

"Do you think you and Ruby would be willing to take on two more?" David asked hopefully.

"Sure, I'd be happy to!" Belle replied. "But can you guys come with me to Granny's and drop them off there? I don't think I can carry all three of them,"

"Of course, thank you so much, Belle," Snow said to her.

"But I have to ask, why is tonight such an important night for so many people?" She asked as they started their walk down the street.

"Well, it's complicated," Henry began. "It has to do with my moms, but it's something big. I don't think they would appreciate us telling people before they can tell people themselves. After it happens, I'll tell you at work tomorrow; but for now, I think it's best if we don't say anything,"

"Alright," she was a little disappointed, but she understood. 

They made their way to Granny's and walked up the steps to the room Ruby and Granny had offered Belle. Her and Rumplestiltskin were in one of their fights, so she had taken it upon herself to move out of their place for the time being. Ruby of course, was happy to help.

"Robin!" Ruby happily greeted the baby in her best friend's arms. She looked at the Charmings. "And Neal and Willow apparently,"

"Hi, Red," Snow said to her friend, giving her a hug. "We asked if Belle could watch these two for a little while. The three of us are going to Emma and Regina's place to see-"

"Grandma!" Henry interrupted her, knowing how she was prone to spilling secrets. 

"Right, sorry," she said, catching her breath. "We'll tell you later. But we've got to go,"

"Thanks again for watching them," David said to both of the girls.

"Of course, anytime," Belle replied. "But I am looking forward to hearing what the big fuss is about over Emma and Regina,"

"You'll find out soon enough," Henry said, grinning.

With that, Snow, Charming, and Henry exited the room and made their way back to the car. 

"Can I drive?" He asked his grandparents hopefully. 

"I dunno, Henry. Last time you and I drove together, you hit a mailbox. Your mothers were not happy," David replied.

"Grandpa, I've had my permit for almost a year now and I'll get my license soon. I think it'll be okay," Henry said.

"Sorry, Henry," Snow interrupted. "I don't know if that's the best idea, we've got to get there quickly so we don't miss the double proposal. You can drive back, though!"

"All right," he replied, sitting in the back seat. At least he had more room this time. 

Wanting to see how the event would turn out, David drove faster than he normally did. One of the perks of being one of the town's sheriffs was that he could speed and no one would stop him. Well, Emma might. But she was in the middle of dinner with her girlfriend. 

Not wanting their car to be seen, David parked down the street so they could walk to the house.

"If you guys lift me up, I can crawl into my bedroom window. From there, I can drop down a ladder," Henry told them. 

They agreed, and positioned themselves so Henry could easily step up. He held onto their shoulders as they each lifted, then he grabbed the window sill and pulled himself up. From there, he managed to open the window and crawl inside. 

Luckily for him, they recently had a fire ladder installed in his bedroom in case something happened and he couldn't reach his mothers to have them use their magic. The ladder was not unlike the blanket rope he built for himself just after the first curse was broken. He tossed it down, then waited for Snow and Charming to climb up. 

"All right, they're probably downstairs anyway. So if we listen in from the top of the staircase, we should be fine," Henry told them both. 

They nodded, then all three of them quietly made their way into the hallway. Slowly, carefully, and quietly, they were finally at the top of the stairs. Snow sighed in relief, then leaned over so she could hear the couple better.

The sound she had heard definitely wasn't the one she was expecting.

"What the hell are you three doing here?" Came a whisper yell.

Snow opened her mouth to yelp, but something invisible covered it. The familiar shape of Zelena Mills materialized in front of them.

"You can't let them hear us," she scolded Snow. 

"Zelena?" David asked. "You came to witness this too?"

"Yes, but I came much more prepared than you lot." She retorted. "I thought I heard something up here, so I came to check it out. Now I know what it was,"

"Did they hear?" Henry asked. She shook her head no,

"No, but if you keep yourselves exposed like that, then they might." She replied. With another wave of her hand, green smoke surrounded all four of them. Once the smoke disappeared, they all stood there, invisible.

Still trying to be quiet, all four of them made their way to the dining room so they could see what was happening. Knowing that both of them had engagement rings with them, it was going to be interesting.

"Emma, you know you didn't have to make this, right?" Regina asked with a smile.

"I know I didn't, but I love you so I wanted to," she replied, leaning over to give her girlfriend a small kiss. 

"So how do you think Willow's doing at your parents' place? It's only the second time she's ever spent the night there, and I just hope she's okay," 

"I'm sure she's fine, my parents love her. But Regina, I don't wanna talk about our kids right now. I'm here with you, and I want to talk about us,"

"All right," Regina said. "I can work with that."

After a few minutes of small talk, Henry was bored out of his mind watching his mothers talk. He had his phone in his pocket, and part of him wondered if it would be worth the risk to see if it would be invisible too. 

"Emma," Regina began. "There's something really important that I want to do tonight." Emma's eyes widened as her girlfriend's breathing became heavier. She continued on,

"Emma, you know I'm in love with you, right?" She earned herself a nod. "Well, I love you more than I even thought it was possible to love someone. I love seeing your green eyes first thing when I wake up, I love having you as my last thought before I fall asleep. I love everything about you; I love your little grin you do when something good happens, I love the way your hair falls perfectly along your shoulders. I love you because you're my best friend, you gave us both of our children, and I love you because you're you, Emma."

Regina's hands were almost shaking with how nervous she was, "So with that being said, there's something I need to do." 

As she fiddled around her inner pocket for the ring and the box, Emma quickly decided that she should start with her own speech. She stepped out of her seat and pulled Regina's arm to get her to stand up too. Still holding on to her wrist, she lead her to their living room. 

Before she said anything, she crashed their lips together. Emma kissed her girlfriend like there was no tomorrow. Their lips moved perfectly in sync together. Deepening the kiss, she then pushed her onto the couch so she could lay on top of her. 

Now that they were both laying down, Emma knew that she had to stop now or else they'd never be able to stop. And she wasn't exactly planning on proposing after they had just had sex. (Which her invisible family was very grateful for).

"Regina," she began, pulling away from her. "Now it's my turn to list all the things I love about you,"

"Okay," Regina replied with a smile, although she wished that she was still on top of her.

"Regina, you know I'm not very big with speeches or anything; but after what you've just told me, I'm gonna try. I love you because you're beautiful, I love the way your smile lights up your whole face. I love you because you were willing to change. Seeing how you were able to go from being the Evil Queen, the woman who was trying to kill me mother, then you went to this. You went to Mayor Mills, and you went to the woman I love. Sure, things weren't the greatest between us at first. But when I was with Hook and wanted to leave him, you were there for me. You were my shoulder to cry on, and you became my everything." Emma said, smiling. She continued on,

"Do you remember when I found out that I was pregnant with Willow, and I broke up with you after you and Hook had that fight? I had said to you, 'if you love me, let me go'. There's a saying about that. It says something about how if you love something, let them go. If they never come back, then it wasn't love. But if they come back, then it was meant to be and they are yours forever. Well, you're my forever, Regina." She had tears in her eyes now. "And there's something I need to do as well,"

"No, Emma, you don't understand. What I need to do can't wait, I need to do it now," Regina replied, she was now crying as well. 

"Fine," Emma choked out. "Together then. We'll both close our eyes, then count to three and do what we need to do at the same time,"

"Okay," she agreed. 

Both women closed their eyes, and pulled the ring box out. Using the couch for support, they managed to get onto the floor. Both of them were on one knee and holding it forward.

"One, two, three," 

They both opened their eyes, and saw the other woman in front of them. Smiling, Emma and Regina said one word at the same time;

"Yes."


	25. Epilogue

~17 years later~

"Mom, Mama! I can't reach my zipper!"

"I'll be there in a minute, Skyler!" Emma called out to her 8 year-old daughter. 

"You fix her zipper, I'll clean his shirt," Regina said to her wife. 

Emma made her way up the stairs and into her second daughter's bedroom. She saw her in the bathroom, looking at the mirror. She was wearing one of her favorite dresses. Although she was struggling to get it on. Her hand tugged against the zipper many times, but it wouldn't budge.

"Mama!" She said as Emma walked in. "I can't get it to work,"

"Well let's fix it then," Emma replied warmly. She bent down to her level, and took the zipper. She pulled it down until it moved freely, then pulled it up so it went all the way up.

"There we go," she said, smiling down at her.

"Thanks, Mama!" She replied, giving her mother a hug. Before she said anything else though, her face dropped.

"What is it, sweetie?" Emma asked.

"That would've been a good opportunity to practice magic," she said, looking at the floor. "If I don't start learning soon, I may never become good at it! I'm already behind, Willow said she was casting spells since she was six. Why don't you and Mom teach me?" 

Emma let out a scoff,

"You might want to fact-check anything your older sister tells you, because Willow couldn't cast a proper spell until she was fourteen." She started, then looked her daughter in the eye. "Skyler, why is it so important for you to learn magic right now?"

"So I can be like you, Mom, Willow, and Aunt Zelena," she replied, pouting.

"Skyler, did you know that I didn't even know that magic existed until I was twenty-eight years old?" Emma said, grinning. "It took me a long time of practicing before I could get it right, and I was the Savior! Your mom had known about magic her whole life, but she didn't start casting spells until she was eighteen."

"I guess," she said, looking up a little bit. "But I still want magic,"

"That's okay, but you love your brother, Henry, right?"

"Of course,"

"Well, he doesn't have magic. Would you love him any more than you already do if he did have magic?"

"No,"

"It's the same way with you. Having magic won't make you any better or worse, and it doesn't matter when you learn to use it,"

"Okay," Skyler replied, hugging her mother again.

"All right, now let's go get your brother and mom so we can get going. They better not hold us up!" Emma said playfully.

The two blondes walked down the steps together and waited by the door. Soon after, Regina came walking with their son(who ended up just changing shirts). The four of them then walked to their car together, and drove to Storybrooke high school.

"Mom, Kaiden pushed me!" Skyler yelled from the backseat, glaring at her twin-brother. 

"After she kicked me!" Kaiden retorted, sending a glare back. 

"Both of you better behave yourselves. Keep your hands to yourselves. This is Willow's special day, and you two better not be arguing," Regina threatened them both. 

Sighing, they each turned the other way and didn't say a word to one another for the rest of the ride. 

Once they arrived at the school, they immediately met up with the rest of their family. 

"Henry!" Emma called out for her son. He waved at her, then walked up with his wife and daughter.

"Hi, Lucy," Emma said to her granddaughter, smiling. She waved, but instantly ran up to her aunt and uncle to say hi to them.

"We've got seats saved," he motioned for them to follow him into the crowd. 

Sitting down already, was Snow, Charming, Neal, Zelena, and Robin. The rest of the family walked into the row and sat down in the open seats. Skyler of course, sat next to her favorite cousin.

"Is it scary?" She asked her.

"Is what scary?"

"Walking across the stage," 

"Oh, for graduation?" Robin replied. "I mean, last year I was super nervous for it. But it's short and easy. But you don't need to start worrying about that yet, little one."

"Okay," she simply said. 

Before long, Dr. Hopper walked to the stage. 

"Since I started working at the high school, these kids have never failed to make me proud. Each and every one of them. I can't wait to see what their futures bring us. So without further ado, may I present this year's class to you?" 

The crowd applauded as he finished, then waited in silence as names began to be called. 

It was safe to say that all three kids were bored out of their minds. All they wanted to do was get up and play together, but they knew they had to wait. It was almost Willow's turn.

"Willow Mills," her name was finally called.

The raven haired and green eyed girl walked across the stage. She grabbed her diploma, shook hands with Dr. Hopper, then walked off. She received several loud cheers from her friends and family in the crowd. 

After the ceremony, they managed to find Willow in the crowd of students. She had her arm wrapped around her girlfriend, Vidia(it turned out that those fairies were real too, and the purple fairy was around the same age as her, and they hit it off).

The pansexual girl gave her girlfriend a quick goodbye kiss, then went to join her family. 

"I can't believe I did it!" Willow let out a squeal as she embraced her mothers' hug. 

"We couldn't be prouder, Will," Regina said to her daughter.

"Yeah, you've done so well and we're so happy for you!" Emma added on. 

Willow hugged them both again, then greeted the rest of her family. Kaiden, Skyler, and Lucy all ran to her and cornered her into a big hug. After they finally let go of her, Willow walked up to her grandparents.

"I can't believe you're officially done with high school, congratulations, Willow!" Snow said, hugging her granddaughter. David embraced her in his arms as well. 

Zelena walked up after them, and gave her a quick hug and a congratulations before moving on.

Henry then greeted his little sister with a hug that lifted her off from the ground.

"I'm proud of you, Will," he said sincerely.

"Thanks, Henry," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck as he set her down.

Neal and Robin smiled at her proudly, but didn't hug.

"Told you it wasn't so bad," Neal said to his niece. 

"You were right," Willow replied, smiling. "Now that I'm out of high school, we can finally be roommates together at SBC,

"You're gonna love it there," Neal told her. She grinned, then hugged her friends.

After that, Willow walked back up to her mothers.

"Thank you both so much, for everything," she whispered to both of them. 

"Anytime, Kid," Emma replied, grinning. She looked down at her daughter, then looked into the crowd. "I think your girlfriend is waiting for you, you should go to her,"

"Okay, I'll catch up with you guys in a bit!" Willow replied, running back off to Vidia.

After she was out of view, Regina looked at her wife and felt tears forming in her eyes.

"I can't believe she's all grown up now," she said.

"Me neither, but we did pretty good, didn't we?" Emma replied with a grin.

"We sure did, Miss Swan,"

"Oh Regina, when will you learn that it's Miss Mills now. It's been Miss Mills for 16 years,"

"Oh please, you still love it when I call you Miss Swan while we're making lo-" she was cut off by multiple voices. 

"Mom, Mama!"

"Grandmas!"

"Mama, Mom!"

"What is it?" Emma asked curiously.

"Skyler did magic!" Lucy and Kaiden yelled at the same time. Emma and Regina gave each other a glance, then looked down at the kids again.

"Really?" Regina asked. "What did she do?"

"We were playing tag with the sticks, and just as I was about to tag her, she made my stick disappear!" Lucy explained. 

"Show us," Emma encouraged.

"Okay!" Skyler replied enthusiastically. She picked up another stick, then walked back to them. She closed her eyes, then concentrated hard. A cloud of pink smoke surrounded the stick, but it didn't disappear. It splintered into several different pieces, then fell to the ground. 

"See?" Kaiden piped in.

"Wow, it seems she did do magic," Regina said, amused. 

The three children smiled, then ran off again and started gathering more sticks. 

"That's gonna be an adventure, having to go through a child learning magic again," Emma said to Regina, letting out a scoff.

"We can handle it," Regina replied, linking their hands together. Emma gave her wife a quick kiss,

"Together, we can handle anything,"

"Of course we can. Now, let's go start off that adventure, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading this! :D
> 
> as much as it breaks my heart to end this, i felt like it was the right place. i was considering writing a sequel, but then i would have to write more conflict and i don't want any more conflict lmao. i just want my babies to be happy
> 
> if you wanna read more swanqueen stuff, please check out the other two fics i currently have posted here! 
> 
> also, can i just say; so this was my first ever swanqueen fanfic. when i first started writing it, i hadn't even finished the show yet. but as i wrote more and more of it, i learned something. PEOPLE IN THIS FANDOM ARE THE NICEST PEOPLE EVER. like the swen fandom is just so kind and nice, and every single one of your comments made me so happy!
> 
> oki, that's all for now. may we meet again


End file.
